Sweer n Sour
by Jmr2
Summary: There ain't no new girl...she is just a regular common girl who has a job as a waitress... Reid get's a taste of his own medicine...check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant!**

**A/N: Well ladies and gentleman, here is my second Covenant story. It's a Reid story; I really hope you like it, I thought I would have a different approach to his love interest. Hope you like and don't forget to Review!**

**Sweet n' Sour**

**By**

**Jmr2**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in history class for more than one hour was the worst possible torture for Reid Garwin. He hated the teacher and just hated the damn subject.

"Tyler" whispered Reid as he elbowed his friend, like usual he got no response. Tyler was busy paying attention in class.

"No wonder he doesn't get the chicks, too geeky" muttered Reid as he chewed on his pencil.

Eventually the bell ran, "Thank God" muttered Reid as he grabbed his belongings and shot out of the classroom. It was Friday and school was over, Nikki's night.

"Hey Reid" said Pogue, one of his four best friends. Pogue was a big bloke, longish dirty blonder hair; captain of the swim team and a very muscular and big physique.

"Hey Pogue, hey Caleb what's up guys?" asked Reid as he shuffled his hair and a couple of girls walked past them staring at them.

"Not much, lessons been a real drag this week, so Nikki's tonight right Reid?" said Caleb who was tall, short brow hair with piercing eyes, he was another of the schools knock outs and part of the group called The Ipswich Sons which Pogue, Reid and Tyler belonged to.

"Dam right man, I got to go, I could do with some sleep" said Reid and waved good bye. He was known as the player of the four, dirty short blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer smile and well built body, was on the swim team, rich and popular, so that made him a knock out an done of the most wanted guys of Spencer Academy. Every single girl at the Academy wanted to go out with him or had already been with him. Lately the lack of new blood at Spencer was making him bored. He was tired of all the preppy and little rich girl and wanted something new.

Soon all four of the boys were at Nikki's together with Kate and Sarah, Pogue's and Caleb's respective girlfriends.

"I am getting bored with the selection of chicks in this place" whined Reid as Pogue burst out laughing.

"Well, you have about tried every single girl here" said Pogue with a smiled as he kissed Kate gently and tickled her.

"Yeah Reid, I honestly think it's about time you changed a bit and start looking for something more than a one night stand" said Sarah

"Nah, don't want to end up like you two" said Reid with a grin as he pointed at his two friends. Caleb gave him a punch and they all cracked up.

"It's not as bad a it looks" grinned Pogue as Kate scowled at him.

"Yeah right"

"Well Scarlet, this is your first night here so I hope you do a good job. It's not hard and I don't want you messing around or I'll fire you" said Nikki as he handed her an apron and a pen and pad.

"Don't worry, I've worked as a waitress before" and took off to her first table.

Her first table was the Ipswich Son's table; she walked over to them with a friendly smile and asked "So what can I get for you guys?"

Kate looked up at the young waitress she couldn't be more then eighteen, probably around their age. She had dark brown hair which was curly at the tips and honey colored eyes. She had red full lips, the lover being bigger than the top one, long and curled eyes lashes, pale skin that shoed no imperfection and very a nice smiled showing white teeth. She was medium stature, nice athletic body and a big front gear.

"Uh I think I'll have a coke and fries" said Pogue

"I'll have a diet" said Sarah

"I pass" said Caleb

"Me too" said Kate "I'll pick at your food"

Pogue made a face only to receive a gentle push from his girlfriend.

Reid had spaced out, "Uh what about you?" asked Scarlet as she wrote everything down not quite taking notice of Reid.

"Huh, what?" asked Reid as he nearly fell off his chair and looked up at a grinning Scarlet who was trying hard not to laugh together with the rest of the group.

"I said what are you going to order?"

"Uh sorry, a coke" said Reid eventually trying to regain composure from his embarrassed near fall.

"Ok then, it won't take long" as she walked away.

"That was so funny" said Tyler as he was still trying to stop laughing.

"Shut up" said Reid as sat straight on his chair and turned around to take a look at the waitress.

"Pretty girl no Reid?" said Sarah

"What? Nah, she's a waitress Sarah for god's sake" said Reid in an apprehensive tone.

Sarah raised and eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say"

Soon she was back at the table with everyone's orders.

"Thanks" said Sarah

"So, what's your name?" asked Tyler

She smiled and said "Scarlet"

"Nice name, how old are you? I mean you can't be more than eighteen you look our age" commented Kate

Scarlet nodded and said "Seventeen and a half, what about you guys what are you names?"

"Kate"

"Sarah"

"Caleb"

"Pogue"

"Tyler"

Scarlet nodded her head and noticed the blonde boy who had nearly fallen off his chair hadn't introduced himself. He had a real cocky look on his face, not a look she liked. She didn't ask his name.

"So you guys go to Spencer Academy?"

They nodded, "What about you?" asked Sarah

"I go to the local high school here"

"You look it" muttered Reid under his breath.

Scarlet heard what he had said and decided to ignore him. She his type, spoiled little rich kids who thought they were better than everyone else.

Caleb gave Reid a piercing look and smiled at Scarlet.

"No problem, don't have to apologize for assholes" said Scarlet, Reid looked up at her and their eyes met. He tried intimidating her but she didn't move an inch.

"That won't work with me" she said and walked way.

"Bitch" muttered Reid

"Dude, what's your problem?" demanded Tyler

"She is"

"Why the hell do you have to be so fucking rude to people?" cried Tyler as he got up and left the table leaving all awestruck for his sudden outburst.

"What's his problem?" said Reid

"Oh come off it Reid, grow up for God's sake" said Pogue as he munched on a French fry.

Tyler had walked to the bar, where he was talking to Scarlet.

"Great, the bitch has worked her charms on him" murmured Reid as he started at her.

"Would you just shut up Reid?" said Sarah as she sipped at the soda and smiled at Tyler talking to Scarlet.

After a while of sitting around, talking and drinking and dancing a couple of songs they all went home except for Reid and Tyler.

"Tyler, go home. I am going to be here for a while longer" said Scarlet as she shooed his out of her way.

"I'll wait" as he sat on one of the stools and she went to the back door to take out the garbage. She opened to trash can and dumped everything there and saw Reid wandering there.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

Reid turned around and saw her standing on the door with her hands on her hips. She looked so arrogant that he just wanted to step all over her. She was annoying.

"I go wherever I want to and when I want to, what you are going to kick me out of this shitty little place?" he said.

"Whatever, no point asking you a question because you are too stuck up and self absorbed" she said and turned her back to him and closed the door.

He stood there processing what she had just said to him; she hardly knew him and was already insulting him.

"What nerve, arrogant little bitch" he said to himself as he kicked a can of soda.

He was going to show her who he was, no one insulted Reid Garwin and especially not a girl.

**A/N: Well here it is! The first chapter of my new story, I really hoped you like it and don't forget to review, very important for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Well I'm back! After a very long time, and my apologies, it's just some many things have been happening. I have moved country! So I was just getting settled and well updates will hopefully come weekly and if possible very couple of days! Thank you so much for the reviews and well here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Scarlet shook her head and headed inside, Ttyler was still waiting for her.

'You still here, I told you to go home' mumbled Scarlet as she took off her apron and shoved it under the counter.

'I'm off Nicki' shouted Scarlet

'See you next weekend then, good job tonight' came a shout from inside the kitchen.

'So, can I take you home?' asked Tyler as he stared at the girl in front of him.

She hesitated, Tyler seemed nice but she knew all about Spencer Academy boys, liked to get their hand in any girl's pants.

Seeing her hesitation Tyler said 'don't worry I won't be trying anything if that's what you're thinking'

She smiled and then nodded her head a she grabbed her things and walked off with Tyler to where his black hummer was parked, and standing against the hummer was blondie.

'Uh no you are not taking her in this car with me in it' shouted Reid as he looked at Scarlet with pure venom.

'Well then you can walk home' said Tyler calmly as he opened the door and Scarlet jumped in the front seat.

'See you blondie, have a nice walk home' she smiled and waved to the dumbstruck Reid who was left standing in the parking lot.

'Fuck you' muttered Reid as he got is phone out and dialled for a cab.

Inside the car, Tyler was trying to keep his eyes on the road, 'Sorry about Reid, he can be such an asshole sometimes, but once you get to know him well…'

'He's still an asshole' interrupted Scarlet with a smile.

'Yeah I suppose, it's just I don't know what got into him tonight'

'Hey, stop trying to find excuses for your friend, don't worry I can handle my own'

Tyler nodded, and after several second of silence he said 'So tell me something about you'

'How about if I tell you where you should drop me off, because remember I don't go to Spencer' laughed Scarlet as Tyler realized that they were nearly at the front gates of Spencer.

'Shit, sorry about that' mumbled Tyler as he spun the wheel round, and asked 'So where can I take you?'

'I live a couple of miles form Spencer so it's not too far away'

'I thought you would have lived in the town or something'

'Nah, my dad is a bit of an urchin likes the peacefulness of the countryside, turn left, see where that house is, that's my place'

'How do you get to school then? It's a bit far off isn't it?'

Scarlet nodded, 'I have a friend that doesn't live too far away that drives so she gives me a lift and for work I just take a cab'

Tyler nodded as he parked the hummer and Scarlet opened the door, she stopped and turned round and surprised Tyler by giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Thanks for bringing me home, I appreciate that. So see you another time' as she stepped out of the car and closed the door.

He watched her climb the front stairs towards her house, opened the door and then waved at him once more before disappearing into the night.

Tyler grinned, and turned round back to Spencer. Once he parked his car and managed to get to his dorm without screaming because he was so happy, he opened his door only to find Reid sitting cross legged on his bed with a very unhappy face.

'Hi Reid'

'You fucking asshole, why did you leave me there? I mean come off it, you chose me; your friend over a fucking townie! I mean for fuck's sake Tyler!' shouted Reid, his anger growing with every tick of the clock.

'You were being a dick, and don't call her a townie, who do you think you are dissing people like that? What is your problem anyway?' cried Tyler as he took his t-shirt off the reveal a nicely shaped torso and prominent abbs.

Who would have thought baby boy looked so sexy half naked, well the answer is the whole fucking school!

'Whatever' muttered Reid as he threw Tyler a book which landed with a loud thud on his head.

'Dick head' replied Tyler as he took his jeans off and got into bed.

Next morning, the two boys were still fast asleep, as Pogue walked in and drew the curtains to reveal bright sunshine.

'Wakey wakey boys' in a squeaky voice, only to be answer with a 'fuck off' from Reid and a grumble form Tyler.

'Come on you guys, we are going swimming at the local swimming pool in town, remember?'

Slowly Tyler got out of bed and started to get changed, he couldn't be bothered to take a shower, anyway he was going swimming so who cared.

'Swimming, on a Sunday? What the fuck is your problem man' said a now more awake Reid.

'Come on get your act together, five minutes Reid; we are all downstairs' as Tyler finished putting on his t-shirt and grabbed his swimming kit and walked of with Pogue.

'Swimming on Sunday, fuck me' muttered Reid as he got out of bed and put on some clothes and grabbed his kit.

Once downstairs and half awake, he got into the backseat of the hummer; for the first time in his life while Tyler drove.

'Remind me why we are swimming on a Sunday at the local pool?' muttered Reid as he looked at with watch, 8 in the morning it marked.

'School one's closed, repairs and some other shit' announced Caleb as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

After Tyler parked the hummer, and several people pointed at them when the foursome got out they managed to find themselves in their Speedos and were walking toward the pool area that was empty with the exception of a couple of boys who seemed to have finished and were leaving.

Shifting his attention to the pool, he saw someone swimming.

'Quick' said Pogue as he watched the swimmer touch the wall and continue with another length. Stroke after stroke, several minutes had passed and the swimmer had yet to stop.

'Hey dick head get out of the pool it's our turn' shouted Reid as he walked towards the edge of the pool.

'Shut up man' said Caleb as he observed the swimmer stop and raised to his surprise her head, 'oh it's you' she said.

'Fuck this, I'm not getting in that pool' said Reid as he watched Scarlet get out of the pool'

Pogue observed the girl in her navy blue swimsuit, and she wasn't wearing a cap over her head, several of the once curly strands lay wet and straight over her forehead. She walked up to where Reid was, and he realized she was quite petite compared to his fellow mate, she looked up at him and instead of abusive words she smiled and pushed Reid into the swimming pool.

Reid gasped in surprise as he hit the cold water; laughter echoed all over the indoor place.

'Now that was a classic' said Caleb as he walked over to where Scarlet stood.

'Is the water nice blondie?' she asked.

Reid's blonde head popped out from the water and said with a slight sarcasm in his voice 'Amazing shortie'.

Tyler and Pogue were still in hysterics as they pointed at their friend and eventually joined him.

Caleb stood back and congratulated Scarlet on her swimming, 'you on the school team?'

She shook her head, 'they are shit, I used to be but I dropped out, I just like it and it keeps me fit'

'Shame, it would be great to have such a good swimmer in our team'

She smiled at the dark haired boy, he was gorgeous. His perfectly formed torso, and muscular arms, but she allowed her eyes to shift at the rest of the boys and she saw that they were all a fit as Caleb but in a different way, even Reid and his obnoxious manner.

'So are you all in the swim team?'

Caleb nodded, and he dived into the pool splashing water all over her.

She laughed, her laughter echoed in the building, a small gentle laugh but contagious that would be hard to mistake in any occasion.

'I better get going, have a good swim' she said as she grabbed her towel and her duffel bag slinging it onto her shoulder.

'Wait, where are you going?' shouted Tyler.

'Grab something to eat, I'm starving'

'Well then, how about if you swim a couple of laps more and come with us to have breakfast?' said Pogue

'Because by the look of him, we aren't going to be swimming very much' remarked Caleb as he observed his sulking friend in the other side of the pool.

Scarlet shook her head, 'what is his problem anyway?'

The three boys shrugged, but Reid got out of the pool and walked toward her with a look that could frighten the living day lights out of anyone even Scarlet.

Startled she looked at him, 'you' came a response.

'Ok, I have had enough of this, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, I don't even well fucking know you and you just keep insulting me and being rude to me' cried Scarlet as she started to lose her temper.

The three boys jumped out of the pool to follow Reid.

'Ha, haven't done anything to me? You act all stuck up around me, and you were rude to ME! Calling me a self absorbed I can't remember the rest. Who do you think you are? You are just a silly little town girl who hasn't the got a clue about anything, working as a half assed waitress and probably getting her ass whipped by any bloke that falls at your feet' shouted Reid.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler didn't know what to do and couldn't believe what their friend had just said.

'Reid stop..' said Caleb but was interrupted by Scarlet, she was raging with anger, she raised her right hand and slapped Reid across the face. Let me tell you people, none of you would have wanted to be Reid because I can assure you that that slap fucking well hurt. Reid took a step back and winced in pain as her hand made contact with his skin, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

'I'm glad you got that out of your chest, asshole' said Scarlet as she turned round and walked away leaving three dumbstruck boys and one holding his injured cheek.

Scarlet walked as fast as she could, tears were starting to well up in her eyes, and then she couldn't hold them any longer and they fell. One after the other, the salty drops of water stained her rosy coloured cheeks. She couldn't believe what he had said; she shook her head as she felt someone behind her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around ready to assault whoever it was.

'Hey, it's me, easy now' said Caleb with genuine concern in his eyes. She looked at him and tried to push him out of her way.

'Go away, you are all the same' she mumbled in between tears.

But Caleb wasn't about to let her got just like that, he grabbed her by the arms and she turned around, he wasn't sure whether to expect another slap but what she did next took him by surprise. She lowered her head and buried it against his torso as Caleb wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

'You fucking asshole, what the fuck did you say those things? You have no right' shouted Tyler and for the first time Pogue had to hold his friend back from trying to punch Reid in the face. Tyler was burning in anger, her eyes were turning black and with a strong hand on his shoulder did his eyes eventually calm down.

'It's not worth it' whispered Pogue as Tyler turned his back to Reid and both walked away leaving Reid behind.

**A/N: Well there it is! The chapter that took me ages to write! I hope you like it, and although it's a Reid story I am not necessarily going to make it a Reid/Scarlet story in the end. Keep your eyes opened to what might happen! Love you!!! Reviews always welcomed and any ideas are even more than welcomed**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 3**

After several minutes, Scarlet lifted her head and backed away, wiping the tears away, she hated crying but Reid had just made her so angry.

'Sorry' she mumbled.

'Don't, it's us that should be sorry, the way Reid acted and the things he said. I don't expect you to forgive him, and I'm not making excuses for his behaviour but he is under quite a lot of pressure right now' said Caleb carefully.

Scarlet arched an eyebrow, 'whatever Caleb, I'm off say bye to Tyler and Pogue'

As she turned around ready to leave, just then appeared Tyler's and Pogue's wet heads; 'Hey, wait a second' cried Tyler as he caught up with her.

'Not now Tyler'

'Come on the least we can do is buy you breakfast' he said hopefully as he looked at her with puppy eyes, 'please' he begged.

Scarlet had to smile at him, he was so sweet and eventually she said 'Ok, no Reid though'

'Of course not' said Tyler in an alarmed voice.

'Is is settled then, breakfast?' asked Pogue as he observed Scarlet in her swim suit, she had slim legs but when she walked every single muscle was visible, extremely fit

A nice flat stomach and well toned arms that were sure the result of swimming.

Tyler nodded, just then Caleb piped in 'Uh guys was can't have breakfast in Speedos and swim suits, we better get changed'

'Sure you want to walk back in there, I think Reid is still there?' asked Tyler softly.

'I don't care' she announced as she marched in to get changed, and there was Reid sitting on a bench with his head in between his hands, looking quite miserable. She stopped and looked at him, she didn't understand the boy but she remembered what Caleb had said about him being under quite a lot pressure, she sighed, it still wasn't an excuse for treating her like that; and she walked towards the changing rooms.

Reid had heard her come in, and felt her stop and look at him. He gripped his hair in anger, he shouldn't have said what he said, but she made him so angry. Every time she saw her, she looked at him like he was a piece of shit. He remembered back at Nicki's how she had looked at him like if he wasn't worth a penny, her arrogance was too much, but then she seemed so nice with his friends.

'Fuck it' muttered Reid as he got up and walked towards the changing room to get dressed and just well piss off.

The three boys walked into the changing room, Reid was finishing tying his shoes.

Caleb hesitated, 'Reid man, are you alright?'

'What do you care?' muttered Reid.

'Look, I know what it feels like before the time comes, but you can't go unleashing your anger and frustration on other people'

'Caleb shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about, I'm off' as he walked away slamming the door shut.

Tyler shook his head, 'it's getting to him, you got to understand him Tyler, it's not nice before you ascend' said Pogue.

'Yeah whatever, but still that didn't give him the right to treat Scarlet like if she was a piece of shit'

Caleb nodded and pulled a t-shit over his bear torso.

Scarlet left the changing room only to run into her favourite person.

Reid looked up; they eyed each other for several seconds. Scarlet didn't move an inch; her glare could have turned anyone to stone. He sighed, he hated acting like such an asshole sometimes, and it wasn't her fault, well in some ways it was; but never mind now. He observed the way her wet hair was starting to dry and it was beginning to curl at the ends, she was quite small compared to him and she looked extremely cute in the army green Capri trousers and a white tank top that clinged to her chest as plastic foil, showing off her front gear in a big way.

'I'm sorry' mumbled Reid glancing to the floor.

Scarlet nearly lost her balance, 'What?' she stammered. Had she heard right? Was he apologizing?

'I'm sorry alright' he said this time a bit louder.

She looked at Reid and this time her eyes softened; she nodded and gave him a small smile. She wasn't the type to stay angry for a long time. Seeing her reaction Reid offered her a small smile and stuck his hand out, she shook his and said 'All is forgotten'.

'Thanks' he said, as the three boys emerged from the changing room just in time to observe the situation.

Pogue gave a sigh of a relief, and Caleb said 'Thank God you came back to your senses', only Tyler eyed at his friend suspiciously.

'Well blondie, want to have breakfast with us?' she said, taking all the boys by surprise. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes wide opened and grinned, 'definitely'; as the five of them climbed into the hummer with Tyler at the wheel.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at a local café, and once they ordered Reid was the first to speak, 'Look you guys and girl, I am sorry for acting like such a twat these couple of days. Tyler seriously man, I don't know what got into me and Scarlet I can't take back what I said but I promise I'll make it up to you and I didn't mean any of it, it's just that well…'

Tyler grinned, 'it's alright, I can't believe your apologizing that had never ever happened!'

Reid gave a scowl and laughed.

'Consider yourself lucky' said Caleb as he smiled at his friends.

Food arrived and all five digged in hungrily, after the morning's events who wouldn't be.

'Blondie, you know you're a dick don't you' said Scarlet as she sipped her coffee.

Reid grinned and nodded his head.

'Glad to know you know that' she said.

Once everyone had finished and the table has been cleared, and they were as stuffed as turkeys, and the bill was paid for, courtesy of Reid they climbed into the hummer and sat there deciding what to do.

'I don't want to go back to school' said Pogue

'I don't either' said Tyler

Reid shook his head, 'I don't even go to your school' chimmed in Scarlet.

'How about my house?' asked Caleb.

The boys shrugged and Scarlet said she didn't mind, as Tyler turned the engine on and sped away, leaving behind all the friction and events of the morning.

The drive to Caleb's house was quiet, each one caught in their thoughts.

Reid was processing everything he had said, and the more he thought about it the worst he felt. Calling her a townie, and a slut, god what had been thinking. Well the truth was that he hadn't been thinking, he had acted on impulse principally because Scarlet had acted like if she was god's gift to the world and well had pretty much ignored him most of the time, his fault mainly. But well, he caught a glimpse of Scarlet as her head rested against the window; well she was kind of god's gift to the world as he smiled to himself.

'Well we're here' announced Tyler as he parked the hummer next to Caleb's mum's Jaguar.

'Nice house' murmured Scarlet as she took in the sight, it was huge!

Caleb grinned 'family courtesy' as he opened the door like a true gentleman allowing her into the house.

Every piece of furniture in the house seemed to be a hundred years old and probably worth a small fortune on their own.

The boys walked in directly to the kitchen where Pogue opened the fridge and got a Heineken beer. Tyler and Reid grabbed one too; the kitchen was completely different from the rest of the house. It was ultra modern, like it had recently been refurbished. Caleb grabbed another beer offering Scarlet one, she took it. Reid grinned at her, 'what?' she asked.

'Nothing' he shrugged 'just thought you weren't going to take it, maybe would have asked for diet coke or something'

Scarlet rolled her eyes, 'I keep telling you Reid you have no idea who I am, what I like, I'm full of surprises' she said as gave him a grin and turn around to face Caleb.

'Pool time?' he announced as the boys scurried toward a separate room that was located on the east wing of the house.

Each of the boys grabbed their position as Caleb took out all t he balls room a drawers and positioned them on the pool table.

Scarlet grabbed a pole, and got ready to play.

'Ladies first' said Tyler

Scarlet positioned herself eyeing at the white ball, with a small flick she hit the ball perfectly earning her several points.

'Nice' said Pogue as he hit the ball, the game was on. Caleb was the score man; he watched each of his friends concentrate as they hit the ball.

It was Reid's turn, 'no cheating man' muttered Tyler

Scarlet raised her eyes, as Reid smirked and hit the ball nearly too perfect. The game was quite tight, but eventually Tyler won.

'Ha, the master of pool' said Tyler as sipped his third beer.

'Pure luck' said Pogue as he threw himself onto a creamy coloured leather couch with his beer.

Scarlet watched her new friends, she drank her second beer slowly and then said 'I have to ask, how long have you guys been friends for?'

'Dunno, too long too count' said Pogue

'That must be cool to have such long standing friends' as she rested her beer on the edge of the pool table.

'What about you, I mean are you a born and bred Ipswich girl?' asked Caleb

Scarlet shook her head, 'far from it, I moved to Ipswich after my mother died four years ago. My dad wanted somewhere quiet and peaceful, we used to live in Chicago, my mum and I were in a car accident, a drunk guy crashed into us head on, she died instantly' said Scarlet sadly as she thought back of her previous life.

'I'm sorry' said Tyler as he approached her and put his arm around her protectively.

'It's ok, some time has gone by, and so I can talk about it. But my dad took it really bad, I don't think he has ever got over my mum, that's why we live so secluded and remember I told you he was a bit of an urchin' murmured Scarlet as she thought of her dad she flinched. Tyler nodded, and Reid piped in, 'Well now I know a bit more about you and sorry again'

Scarlet smiled at the boy, 'Its ok blondie'

'Sorry to be so nosey Caleb, but does anyone else live in this house'

Caleb nodded, 'my mum, and we have people who keep the house and the surrounding tidy through out the week'

'What about your dad?' asked carefully, Caleb looked at his friends and then said 'he passed away a couple of years ago', the other boys were looking at Caleb intently, Tyler had yet to let go of Scarlet

'Sorry to here that'

'It ok, like you time has gone by', she nodded and just then stepped in a shrivelled woman.

'Caleb' she said as she searched the room for unfamiliar faces resting her eyes upon Scarlet, 'and you are?' she demanded.

'Scarlet' as she stepped forward releasing herself form Tyler.

The woman nodded, 'It's ok my mum, she's a friend'

'Hello Mrs. Danvers' said Reid

'Hello Reid, feeling ok are you? No frustration and anxiety I hope'

Reid nodded his head although he had been feeling those things and still was but was trying to remain cool.

'Good, your birthday is coming up really quick, important date' as she turned her back and walked away.

'Well that was my mum' mumbled Caleb slightly embarrassed as he looked at Scarlet, she just smiled, 'its ok'.

'So Reid, your birthday is coming up huh?'

He nodded his head in resignation, 'hate it though' he mumbled as he finished his beer.

'I know the feeling' she replied as she checked her watch, it was past twelve, shit her dad was going to be furious.

'Uh I have to go' she said rapidly as she grabbed her stuff.

'I'll drive you' offered Reid, but was interrupted by Tyler saying 'No, I will' as he grabbed his keys and marched out the door.

'Thanks for today and well see you soon then' as she waved goodbye.

The boys waved back and soon they were left alone.

'Well wasn't that an eventful morning' concluded Pogue as he drowned the last of his beer and took his shoes off resting them on the couch.

'Shut up' said Reid

Caleb laughed, 'well I think she is really nice and it seems to me that someone has a crush on her'. Pogue laughed and said in a sing song voice 'Baby boy is in love'.

Reid looked shocked at this prospect, 'Tyler?'

'Well who else then, haven't you seen how protective he acts around her? But really, who wouldn't Scarlet is just well wow!' concluded Pogue.

Caleb just nodded as he thought back of the lie he had told Scarlet, his father wasn't dead but well it wasn't quite q lie, he was on his way there anyways as he sighed.

The again, his mum walked into the room.

'Is she gone?' she asked, Caleb nodded an observed his mum. She looked awful, like if she hadn't slept in days.

'Why do you ask?'

'She seems familiar, how did you come across her?'

'Familiar?' asked Caleb as he arched and eyebrow.

'Yes, extremely familiar, so answer my question now son'

Caleb sighed, his mother was always so demanding, 'at a bar, she works there on weekends'

His mother nodded and replied, 'well then I am off to take a shower, be good boys' as she walked off like if the conversation had never happened.

'Well fuck me Caleb, but that was plain weird' murmured Reid and Pogue just nodded. Caleb sighed and checked his watch, they better go back to the dorms but Tyler had yet to come back and he was their ride.

'Thanks Tyler' said Scarlet as they approached her house.

'No problem, anytime'

Then Scarlet saw him, right on the front porch was her dad carrying an extremely angry face, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

'Are you alright? Is that your dad?'

She nodded, and got out of the car without saying another word. Slowly she walked toward her father; he was glaring at her and then shouted her to get inside now.

Tyler didn't know what to think of this, and shrugged as he turned his car around his hummer to pick up his friends and then go back to school.

'Scarlet you are late' demanded her father once inside the house.

'I am so sorry' she said in a small voice.

'Who was that boy in that black car, how dare you go out with strangers and don't even bother to tell me when you are going to come home. You ungrateful kid, I thought I had brought up a worthy daughter not a local whore who has strangers bring her home in big care' he shouted, by this point Scarlet was in tears, twice today someone had called her a slut.

'He is a friend' she murmured.

'A friend? Oh very well now, just because he is a friend you just leave your house and couldn't care less about your poor old dad who is left on his own without no food, very well then if that's the way it's going to be then from now on' cried his father as he raised his hand and slapped the weeping Scarlet across the face. She closed her eyes as he felt his hand on her face, then the burning sensation that made her skin itch and burn at the same time. She touched her face, as she looked up at her dad, he looked down at her and whispered 'you disgust me' and turned around leaving his daughter weeping silently.

Slowly she walked toward the stairs when she heard, 'I'm hungry'.

She sighed and turned around to go to the kitchen and prepare her dad something to eat.

**A/N: Well people, there it is, I know a bit hard at the end, poor Scarlet! But well review people! Love to everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don;t pwn anything! Well guys thank you so much for your reviews!...on with the story then! Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Once her dad had been fed and had resigned to sitting on his old armchair, she had crept quietly upstairs to her room.

Sitting in front of her mirror, she observed her red cheeks; she was bound to get a nasty bruise. She sighed, her entire cheek prickled at a slight touch, why? Why? She had stopped asking herself such question for some time now, after her mum had died her dad had just completely lost it. In a way she understood him, his life had changed immediately; he had quit his job for no reason at all. Her mother had been the earner, she had come from a very rich family and well let's say her parents disapproved of the man she had chosen to spend her life with, they had closed the doors to her only daughter and Scarlet had only met them once. Her grandma was extremely posh and strict whilst her grandpa was more laid back, the only thing her grandparents ever did for their granddaughter was pay her education. She used to go to a private school, similar to Spencer Academy in Ipswich, but after the accident her father had packed up, sold the house and moved to Ipswich with Scarlet.

Here Scarlet had enrolled at the local high school, at the beginning it had been a great change, the kids had been rough on her but as time went by she managed to blend in. It was a year ago that her father had become so violent, he had been fired from his job for no reason at all and he had made no attempt to find a new one, instead he had resigned to drinking. Day after day, night after night he drank and drank. All his anger and frustration was then unleashed on his daughter that looked very much like her mother. Scarlet hadn't known what to do about this, and after several abuses she had been so embarrassed to tell anyone about her father's behaviour that she had grown accustomed to it. She had never had a really close friend to confide in, so no one knew about the events and she wasn't going to let anyone find out it. She sighed, she wished her mother was here with her and things would be so different, she unscrewed a bottle that contained a minty cream for bruises and put some on her cheek.

Hopefully it wouldn't swell and if any bruise appeared she hoped she could cover it with make up. She took her clothes off and made her way to the bathroom where she took a nice hot shower and then put some more cream, slipped into her pyjamas and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day.

Back on the school grounds, Reid lay on his bed. Tyler had driven them back to the dorms, and each now found themselves in their respective dorms. Reid watched his friend fiddle around trying to find some of his books for tomorrow.

'Was baby boy into Scarlet?' Reid wondered, but Tyler was never into girls!

'Tyler' said Reid, Tyler turned round to face his friend and said 'what?'

'Uh, just wondering, do you like have a crush on Scarlet or something?' he asked trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Tyler raised his eyes, 'why do you ask?'

'Just wondering…'

Tyler sighed, and eventually nodded his head, 'yeah, she is just so different from all the girls I've met and hang out; she is just herself you know what I mean. No pretensions, no complications, she is just her'

'And it doesn't help her being so fucking gorgeous does it?' asked Reid as he got up from his bed and walked toward his friends, laying a hand on his shoulder he said 'Tyler, I am going to help you make Scarlet fall head over heels for you' announced Reid with a grin.

Tyler looked at his friend, 'No way!' he shouted 'You are going to end up screwing it, stay away from this'

'Oh please Tyler, there is no one better in this world that can help you with a girl'

Tyler though for a minute, 'I suppose so, but I don't want any funny shit though, none of your normal self though, just a couple of tips, ok?'

Reid grinned and nodded his head, while Tyler still looked a bit weary.

'I say you surprise her after school, and take her to grab something to eat somewhere, you know so you can get to know her better and she can see that you have good intentions and all that shit'

Tyler listened at this and finally grinned 'you know Reid maybe you are not that much of an asshole, I think that's a great idea. I'll do that!'

After some more tips, and some smiles and laughs the two boys eventually fell asleep.

That noise, why wouldn't it stop, Reid tossed and turned until eventually he realized it was his alarm.

'Shit' he murmured as he saw the time, he jumped out of bed and put the uniform on and he hurried down the stairs to try and arrive at his first lesson of the day which was his favourite; not, History.

'Oh he is so going to kill' he muttered as he opened the door into a room that was packed with students and Mr. Everett going on about something.

'Well but isn't it Mr. Garwin, he had decided to make us all weep with joy by joining us today' said the teacher sarcastically.

'Sorry I'm late' murmured Reid as he found a seat next to Tyler.

'I wish to see you after the lesson Mr. Garwin' as he continued to lecture the class.

'Thanks for waking me up dick head' muttered Reid at Tyler.

'Excuse me?' asked Mr. Everett, 'anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?'

Reid shook his head, but just then Aaron interrupted.

'Sir, I think Reid just called you a dick head, I heard him' said Aaron as the entire class gasped and Reid turned round to face Aaron.

'Is that true?' asked the teacher, Reid stammered 'No sir, of course not'.

Just then the bell rang, 'saved by the bell' murmured Reid as he began to collect his things.

'And where do you think you are going?' asked Mr. Everett as the classroom was emptied from students.

Reid stood there, as his teacher wrote something down on a paper.

'You are to take this to the Provost right now, so a course of action can be determined. I am not going to put up anymore with your childish acts and comments'

Reid tried to protest, by the teacher just waved his arms and dismissed him.

'Fucking Great'

'Hey, what happened?' asked Tyler

'Probably detention, that fucking git Aaron, he is so going to pay'

'Let it go, you'll get into more shit if you do something man' said Tyler

'Oh no, he is so going to see what it mean to mess with Reid Garwin' as the blonde marched toward the Provost's office.

Once inside the Provost's office, Reid felt a bit nervous, lately he had been in this office quite a lot, and for some reason this time it was going to be worse.

'Well Mr. Garwin, I honestly don't know what to do with you. You are a senior in this school and well you should no better. However, this is not the case, drastic measures must be taken and this time detention will not do. You will be assigned to do community service at the local School, fifteen hours of community service of your choice' announced the Provost with a smile as he saw the wide opened mouthed Reid.

'Community Service, sir?'

He nodded, 'here is a list for you to chose, I say you better start as soon as possible, you are now dismissed'

Reid took the list and walked out of the office, Reid had never ever done community service in his life. But well, he didn't have a choice did he, that dick head Aaron was so going to pay.

'Reid, man where are you off to? Where were you? You missed Biology' said Caleb

'Office, I have to do community service because of shit head Aaron, can you believe it!' cried Reid

Caleb just laughed, 'that's not so bad, and where do you have to do it?'

'Local school'

'Why don't you ask Scarlet ho help you out?'

'Now you're thinking, I'll phone her, shit I don't have her number' said Reid as he got his phone out.

'Damn you're right, we never did ask her for her phone, why don't you meet her after school?'

Reid nodded, 'thanks man' as he walked away.

Reid dumped his books into his locker, shit, he didn't have a ride.

'I am so going to have to do something about this' he mumbled, as he got his phone out and dialled Pogues' number.

'Dude, can you lend me your bike?'

'Come on, I just need to do something, it won't take long, geez man thanks for the confidence. Thanks then' as he hung up and made his way to Pogue's room, got the keys and found the bike.

He turned the engine on, and sped off leaving some of the girls staring at the gorgeous blonde.

Eventually he found the local school, kids were swarming out of the building like bees, shouting and laughing and everyone just seemed so relaxed. He took in the sight; it was completely different from Spencer. Kids in everyday wear, earphones, mobile phones that blazed with music and lots of swearing going on. But, in the middle of all the chaos he couldn't see Scarlet.

'Well she is a bit of a short ass' muttered Reid as he thought of her.

Slowly, Scarlet was putting away all her books into her locker when one of her school friends walked up to her.

'Girl, there is this freaking gorgeous guy outside in his motor bike, he is not local honey. You should so come and check him out' squealed her friend.

Scarlet just smiled, she was extremely sad today and her face was feeling much in pain.

'Nah, I'm alright I should better get going, see you tomorrow ok?'

'Scarlet, come on girl, give me a smile, you looked like shit all of today'

She nodded and gave her friend a small smile.

'I know Aisha, I better be off ok'

'Give me a call ok' as Aisha waved good bye and blended in with the rest of the crowd.

Reid strained his neck trying to catch a glimpse of a curly brunette who had the most contagious laughter and beautiful smile ever. But she was no where to be seen, maybe she hadn't come to school.

He sighed, and just then did he see her.

Walking slowly, with her cream coloured messenger bag across her shoulder.

'Scarlet' he shouted. No response, she was caught up in her own thoughts.

He slipped the keys into his pocket and ran after her, nearly crashing into several of the school's quarterbacks.

During her life, Scarlet had developed a sixth sense, she turned round and faced the blonde boy that was running towards her, without stopping Reid crashed into the girl and both of them fell hard against the concrete with Reid on top.

'Blondie, get off me' shouted Scarlet as she pushed him out of her way.

Reid scrambled and helped her to her feet.

'Sorry about that, I was yelling at you but you never turned round'

She shrugged, 'didn't hear you' as she collected her things and started to walk away.

'Wait, where are you going?'

'Home' she murmured as she touched her swollen cheek.

'Uh no, I have to talk to you, that's why I came over'

She raised her eyes as she looked at the boy in front of her.

'Look blondie, this isn't a good time, I have had a shit day and I need to get home now' as she checked her watch. She wasn't planning to be late as he recalled her previous encounter with her father, she shivered although it was hot today.

'I promise it will only take a second' begged Reid as he put on his puppy face.

'Is that supposed to convince me?'

'I tried didn't I?' said Reid hopefully.

'Ok, you have 5 minutes and no more' she said firmly as she walked towards a bench and sat down. Reid followed and told her about the Aaron git, and the community service.

She burst out laughing, 'is that all?' she said in between laughs.

Reid looked at her in shock, 'is it that all! Please that is the worst thing ever!' he cried.

'God Reid, that's nothing, you have no idea how fucking lucky you are, you and your little problems, really Reid I don't know what your worry is' she said as she grabbed her things ready to go.

Reid stared at her, 'Shit Scarlet, sorry for bothering you with my little misfortunes and even trying to ask you for some help with it, fuck you then' said an angrier Reid this time.

Scarlet sighed, and looked at the boy 'I'm sorry Reid, I shouldn't have said any of that, it's just that I didn't sleep very much and today was crap and I was just unleashing my frustration on you, sorry' she said.

Reid's eyes softened, 'sorry, I bit of overreacted too' he mumbled

'Not the first time' she said with a small smile, he grinned at her.

'Well, you want to do community service, I help out on Tuesday's at a school for children with special needs, why don't you do it there?'

Reid nodded his head, 'so do you just help the children, uh do what?'

She laughed, 'looking after them in the play ground and just helping out in the classroom'

Reid nodded but looked a bit doubtful, 'it's quite good, don't worry'

'Ok, so I'll meet you here after school tomorrow and we can walk there'

'Walk there?'

'Yeah Reid, it's not that far away' as she laughed at the surprised look on his face.

'I have to go, bye'

He nodded and then it struck him, 'wait, how about a lift home?'

She smiled, 'I didn't know you had a car'

'I don't, I have something better' he grinned as they walked towards the motor bike, Reid got on the bike followed by Scarlet.

'Hold on' he cried, as Scarlet slipped her arms around his wait and buried her face into his t-shirt as they sped off, the wind crashing into their faces.

All this hadn't gone unnoticed by one person, inside his black hummer sat Tyler Simms. He had watched his friend drive away with the girl he fancied, and his supposedly best friend who had given him the idea of surprising Scarlet.

Tyler sighed in frustration as he opened the door and got the big bouquet of red flowers and walked toward the nearest bin and dumped them in there.

'Fuck you Reid' whispered Tyler in an eerie sort of way. He got into the hummer, turned the engine on and drove away. Tyler was seeping with anger.

He was tired of being the baby boy of the clan. He had to put up with everything and he wasn't going to take it this time.

**A/N: Well there it is! I am started to get excited with this story! Thank you all soooo much for t he reviews and well I have just moved back to the UK so that's why I had this story abandoned for so long! Love to everyone!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own anything so don't sue me! Here is the next chapter and I'm being really good with updates! ******

**Chapter 5**

'Turn left' yelled Scarlet as Reid decided to get al macho like by swerving the motorbike very close to the pavement.

'Asshole' yelled Scarlet as she punched him in the back.

Without notice, Reid stopped the bike making Scarlet shriek.

'I hate you!' she yelled as she climbed off the bike, forgetting she was in front of her house and her father was an earshot away, she shoved Reid playfully as he grinned at her.

Reid just grinned at her, her cheeks were slightly flushed and one was even more than the other, her eyes glowed in excitement and her hair was all over the place, but the most important thing she was smiling.

'You liked it, didn't you?' he asked

'Like what?'

'The ride?'

She nodded and smiled, none of them noticed that her father had been watching them quietly, until then.

'Hey is that your dad?' asked Reid as he saw the curtains twitch.

Her eyes widened in fear, 'See you tomorrow'.

'You ok?' he asked curiously.

'Just go ok' but her father was already out on the porch staring at the blonde boy.

'Scarlet' he growled as she ran into the house without saying another word to Reid.

'Hello Mr…' said Reid realizing that he didn't know her sir name.

'What do you want? Go away' as he slammed the door shut.

Reid just stood there staring, 'what the hell' he mumbled as he climbed onto the bike and drove back to the school.

'Now it's a blonde boy with a bike instead of the brown haired one with the black car' he yelled as a frightened Scarlet.

'Dad, no it's no what you think' she cried, she could smell t he strong alcoholic smell in his breath, He had been drinking again.

'You little slut, you are a disgrace, fucking bitch' shouted her father as he slapped her once more across the face and threw her against the wall. Slowly she fell to her knees and cried silently.

'One day you will learn' he cried and walked into the next door room.

Scarlet stayed in the same spot for over a second, slowly she got up wincing in pain. She had hit the fall at full blow and her entire left side hurt like hell. She climbed the stairs slowly and walked into her room locking the door behind. Slowly she took her t-shirt to reveal the swelling under her ribs and on her left thigh. She sighed, as she wiped the tears away.

Reid parked the bike and after thanking Pogue and giving him back the keys he walked into his room where he found a very serious looking Tyler.

'Hey man, how's it going?' asked Reid as he took his shoes off.

'Fine' said Tyler.

'Are you sure? You look a bit angry'

'Oh do I, I wonder why?' and then it hit Reid, Tyler was supposed to have been surprising Scarlet after school and he had turned up instead.

'Tyler I am….so…sorry' stammered Reid not knowing what else to say.

'You are sorry, you are always fucking sorry' screamed Tyler in fury as he slowly rose to his feet facing Reid.

'Really, I went to see because of some shit the Provost put me in' stuttered Reid, as he stared at his extremely angry looking friend.

'Fuck you Reid, it's always the same, you selfish fucking asshole' shouted Tyler as his eyes went pitch black and sent Reid soaring across the room and crashing against the wall.

'Tyler' whispered Reid with wide opened eyes.

'I've had enough Reid' as Tyler looked directly into his friend's eyes and sent another energy ball that hit Reid directly in the stomach taking out any air in him.

'Aren't you going to fight back?'

'Let me…let me explain' whispered Reid.

But with a flick of his wrist, Reid was up in the air and soaring across the room only to land face down against the floor.

Outside people were whispering and Caleb and Pogue soon burst into the room to see what was going on.

There lay Reid bleeding on the floor, his t-shirt was soaked and his eyes in pain.

While Tyler stood looking down at his friend with pitch black eyes.

'Tyler, stop, what the fuck are you doing?' yelled Caleb as he ran toward Reid while Pogue grabbed Tyler by the shoulders.

'Dude stop it, you are hurting him and you'

'I don't care' he whispered.

'Stop it' said Caleb this time more softly.

'Tyler, I went to see her to ask her advice on what community service I could do, nothing else, then I took her home. I promise Tyler, nothing happened' murmured Reid as he clutched his bleeding hand.

Caleb soon understood what the problem was, 'Tyler it's true, I gave him the idea to ask Scarlet, the provost decided on hours of community service, he's telling the truth', Pogue just nodded and eventually Tyler's eyes became clear again and he collapsed.

Pogue caught his friend swiftly and helped him to sit on the bed.

'Are you alright?' he asked, Tyler just nodded as he looked at the bleeding Reid and murmured 'I'm sorry'.

Reid just shook his head and gave him a small smile, 'no I'm sorry' and he got up and left the room to clean up. Outside people were whispering and stories were already flying, about a fight and anything else they could come up with.

'I overreacted big time' said Tyler to his two friends.

'You sure did that man' as Pogue stared at his youngest friend.

Caleb just shook his head, 'Tyler you can't do that, you know that, it will consume you and eventually'

'Kill you' finished Tyler, 'it's just that I got so angry I couldn't control myself'.

'Well whatever was the case, I am fucking shocked that Reid managed to control himself when being so close to ascending'

'Yeah, impressive I say'

Just then Reid walked back inside, no t-shirt on for the delight of the ladies and a bit blood free.

'Dude I am sorry' mumbled Tyler.

'Man, it's alright, I was just fucking impressed by the way he kicked me ass' grinned Reid as he patted his friend on the back.

All four boys grinned and burst out laughing, 'careful Caleb, Tyler might be kicking your ass next' said Pogue as Caleb just grinned and shook his head.

'So Tyler, I am going to do my community service at some local school with Scarlet, you don't mind do you? Because the Provost is going to kick my ass if I don't'

Tyler shook his head, 'don't worry, I just behaved like a complete asshole'

After several apologies and a couple of good laughs, the boys each went back to their own things. While somewhere near the school lay a battered and bruised Scarlet who was quietly whimpering and feeling sorry for herself.

'Why is my life so fucked up?' she whispered at a photograph of her mother.

'Scarlet' came a shout from downstairs, as she slowly got up and limped to where her father was.

Finally Monday was over, and the bright sunshine welcomed Tuesday. Scarlet got out of bed slowly and painfully and she looked at her battered sides on the mirror. The one on her left thigh was now going a deep purple, she put on her jeans and carefully, she slid on a t-shirt to cover up over her head.

The bruise on her cheek was worse today, she was going to have a hard time covering it up. Slowly the tears fell, and she grabbed her things, dialled a cab and without saying goodbye to her dad she walked out of the house. Her messenger bag was an absolute torture, weighing against her fragile body.

The lessons went by quite fast and soon without realizing it was the end of the day, she had totally forgot about Reid coming with her to do community service, until she heard a familiar face and blonde head bobbing up and down as he walked towards her. As he closened the gap between them, Reid observed her swollen cheek and the pain in her eyes.

'Hey you alright?' he asked softly as he took her messenger bag off her shoulder, Scarlet sighed.

'I should ask the same about you' as she observed a cut on his lip and a couple of bruises on his forehead and scratches

Reid laughed, and shook his head in resignation, whatever was wrong she wasn't going to let out. She gave him a half hearted smile and together they walked toward the school.

Scarlet introduced Reid to the teachers and to several of the students, and as time went by Reid interacted amazingly with the kids, every single one of them liked him.

He was fun and outgoing and didn't pity them which surprised Scarlet.

As she sat on a bench enjoying the bright sunshine and watching over the kids in the playground, she observed the blonde run after several kids with Down syndrome who couldn't stop giggling as Reid tickled them and picked them up piggy back style, and well simply fooled around with them.

'He is quite something' said one of the younger teachers as she sat next to Scarlet.

'What? Reid?'

She nodded and smiled at Scarlet, 'he is really good with children, a natural'

'Yeah, who would have thought' murmured Scarlet.

'Well you know the old saying, you mustn't judge a book by its cover' and she got up and walked away.

Ok, she had been dead wrong about Reid being suck a soiled brat; there was more to him that just his physical appearance and cockiness.

Reid waved at her, and she smiled.

'Hey it's time to go' she shouted as he nodded and walked towards her.

On their way back to the school's parking lot, where to Scarlet's surprise Reid had his car parked and he had admitted he had enjoyed himself today.

'I really liked it, I didn't think I would'

'Well I have to say you were great with the children'

'You think so?'

'I know so Reid Garwin' just then Reid reminded himself about something and asked her 'you know there are two things I keep forgetting to ask you, one if what the hell is your sir name and the second is can I have you phone number' smiled Reid.

'Ah blondie wants my number, I don't know you might be one of the those psychos and start stalking me, I mean you are already doing community service with me and all that'

'Well you'll never find out then'

She gave him her number and said 'it's Scott'

He nodded and grinned at her when they reached his car, Scarlet whistled, 'nice ride, can I drive?'

'In you dreams'

'Please…I gave you my number' as she batted her eyelashes making Reid laugh.

'Fine, but no funny driving' said Reid seriously as he threw her the keys which she caught easily, and for second forgetting all about her aches and pains.

She opened the door and in she got turning on the engine and making it roar, she grinned and Reid looked slightly frightened.

'Don't worry I won't crash your new toy' she grinned mischievously.

The stepped on the gad pedal and they sped off leaving behind only a blend of colours. Reid's new toy was a navy coloured Porsche Carrera with cream coloured leather interiors and a wooden dashboard.

Scarlet enjoyed the moment of freedom she felt every time she drove a car like this, although he hadn't driven one like this for a very long time, but snapping back to reality she realized she was getting closer to her house and she didn't want her dad to see her with Reid and in this car, asking for more trouble.

She stopped the car abruptly startling Reid who was enjoying her driving.

'What the fuck?' he cried as Scarlet grabbed her things from the back seat and with a lot of effort she got out of the car.

'Sorry, my house is really close by so I'll just walk', 'what a fucking lame excuse Scarlet, nice job' she said to herself.

Reid just stared at her in disbelief and laughed, 'oh come of it, don't be such an ass, get in the car'

'No'

'Get in the car'

'No'

'For fuck's sake get in the car'

'Don't swear at me blondie' as she turned round and started to walk toward her house.

'You know you are unbelievable!' he shouted, she sighed, if only he knew…

'I mean, I am trying to be nice to you and you well just walk away, don't leave me talking to myself! Scarlet' he shouted, she had smiled at him. In so many ways he made her forget all her problems, he was just fun to be with and she felt relaxed, she scowled at herself, don't even think about it Scarlet or you are going to be fucking dead next time you walk in through that door.

'Whatever then, suit yourself' he shouted as she heard him turn the engine and soon she saw his blonde head passing by, he slowed the car to keep up with her pace, the passenger window opened and he stuck his tongue out her and drove away. She laughed quietly until she arrived at her house.

'I'm home dad' she cried, as she walked to the living room where she found her dad passed out in his arm chair. She sighed, and she walked away leaving him. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower as she felt the hot water trickle down her smooth back, she closed her eyes allowing herself to be absorbed by her surrounding and her thoughts.

She recalled the time she spent in the playground today, Reid and the children, smiling and laughing and him poking out his tongue at her. She smiled unconsciously at this thought.

Turning off the shower, she wrapped herself in a big white towel, she glanced at the image on the mirror, and there distinctly one could see the bruises on her body that reminded her of her harsh reality. She tightened her grip around the towel and found her way towards the comfort of her bedroom.

She checked her phone, and there was a new text message. She opened it and it was from Reid, she read 'Thanks for today shortie, and like I said you are fucking unbelievable'.

She smiled and shut her phone as she sat on the edge of her bed and cried.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Lots of love to everyone! Kisses! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything, just my clothes! Here it is chapter 6! A bit more action going on! On with the story now…**

**Chapter 6**

'What the fuck!! Since when do YOU have a car?' cried Pogue as he observed the Porsche.

Reid grinned as he played around with his car keys, 'nice isn't it?'

'Did you steal it?' asked Pogue hopefully.

Reid laughed and shook his head, 'nah, thought it was time to become more independent, so I ordered it the other day and here it is'

Pogue shook his head and slapped his friend on the back, Reid punched him in the arm and soon the two boys were struggling against each other.

Kate observed the scene in front of her; she had to smile as she saw her boyfriend wrestling with Reid.

'Pogue' she yelled, as he lifted his head up and waved.

'Dude, get off me' cried Reid as tried to push Pogue away, 'you weigh more than a ton of bricks' complained Reid.

'Shut up dick head' said Pogue as he stood up and walked towards his girlfriend. Kate gave him a small peck on the lips.

'Missed you, haven't seen you around lately, what have you been up to?'

'Been a bit busy sorting Reid and Tyler out, catfight' he murmured as he kissed her, and out of no where Pogue yelled 'I know, how about we piss of this weekend and go to Boston man, go clubbing and get drunk!'

Reid just gaped at his friend, 'Dude, that's the best idea you have ever had in your fucking life! Let's leave on Friday afternoon after school, drive up there, find a nice hotel, party 'till we drop and go fuck ourselves' yelled Reid in excitement.

Kate just looked at the two boys in amusement, 'I think that would be fun, take Sarah and Scarlet, Tyler would love that! He hasn't stopped talking about her during lesson you know, and Reid you are not still being such an asshole to her are you?'

Reid shook his head, 'Nah I'm past that, and that would be fucking great! Let's go tell the rest of the team and start preparing'

Kate laughed, 'I haven't seen him that excited in ages'

Pogue nodded as he grinned, 'Thanks to MY idea'

She giggled as she squeezed his hand.

'I know, and it was a very good idea!' I love you' she murmured as the couple walked away.

Soon they ran into Reid who was jumping up and down telling Caleb, Sarah and Tyler all about the idea.

'I mean aren't I a genius?'

'Sorry to burst your happy bubble blondie, but it was MY idea' interrupted Pogue.

Reid eyed at his friend, 'Blondie? What on earth! Are you trying to follow Scarlet's steps dud? Doesn't work'

Tyler's eyes lit up at the mention of her name, 'We could take her along couldn't we?'

Caleb nodded, 'Definitely, it would be really cool to go up to Boston for the weekend, what do you think Sarah?'

She nodded in agreement and smiled at Tyler, 'Yeah, we should give her a call or meet up with her to invite her to go with us'

Tyler nodded as his entire face was one big smile; everybody shook their heads and laughed at their friend except Reid who was in deep thought.

'Dude what/s wrong?' asked Pogue as he had his arm wrapped around Kate.

'I am trying to think of a good hotel and if we are all going to fit in Ty's hummer'

Tyler shook his head, 'only six will fit comfortably including the passenger, and we are seven'

'She ain't fat' said Reid with a shrug, 'I bet we can squeeze her in'

'Yeah I suppose so'

'And talking about rides, have you guys seen Reid's new ride?'

Reid grinned at them as he got his keys out and flashed them,

'Wait, you've got a ride?!' cried Caleb in astonishment.

Reid nodded, 'Yup, I got it yesterday afternoon, navy blue Porsche'

'Thank God, that means you will now drive your won car and not mine!' shouted Tyler excitedly.

They all laughed, 'Wait, I know the perfect hotel, my mum used to stay there and it's kind of a spa at the same time so we can all just chill, I'll ring up today and make reservations alright?'

Everyone nodded, 'it's settled then, Friday afternoon we leave to Boston' said Pogue with a grin as he eyed Kate and smiled mischievously.

'Pogue' she whined as she rolled her eyes and Pogue pinched her bum making her shriek and giggle at the same time.

'Hey I forgot to ask you, how was your community service thingy?' asked Caleb

Reid hesitated, did he say he liked it and he would then have to put up with Pogue messing around with him or just say it was shit.

'It was shit' announced Reid, Caleb shook his head and Pogue piped in 'well most of them are, I mean what did you expect?'

'Boston, here comes Reid Garwin' yelled Reid with a twinkle in his eyes ad he waved good bye to the team and put an end to the discussion on community service. For some reason he didn't want to share it with them, I mean he had enjoyed it very much and was even looking forward to next Tuesday, he got his phone up and dialled Scarlet's number.

He waited for several seconds but no one answered, he tried again and again but no reply, he left a message that said 'Hey it's Reid, wanted to speak to you but no one answered, so give me a call later on, ok, bye' as he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

Scarlet had been sitting in her bedroom for over an hour feeling sorry for herself when her phone rang several times, it had been Reid. She hadn't bothered to answer it, but she now regretted it as she felt a tiny bit lonely. She sighed and dialled his number, immediately someone answered, 'Hello?'

'Hey it's Scarlet' she said

'Hey, I tried phoning you earlier but no one replied, you alright?'

'Yeah, just a bit tired' she lied 'So what did you want to speak to me about?'

'Yes about that, well Pogue came up with this really cool idea about going to Boston for the weekend, and we wondered if you would like to come with us. Sarah and Kate are coming with us' he added quickly.

Scarlet sighed, she would love to go, it would be such a great get away but she knew she couldn't.

'Reid thanks but no thanks' she said slowly and just then her father walked into her room with wide opened and red fiery eyes.

'Scarlet' he growled as he reached across and yanked her making her drop her phone.

'Who were you talking to, you little whore' he yelled as he threw her onto her bed at least that was soft and caused no injury.

'Dad, please, I was talking to a friend' she cried in a frightened voice as she realized Reid was still on the other line listening to the entire thing.

'Another friend is it? Well I have had enough of this young girl, I raised a proper little girl not a local slut' as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her throwing her against the wall where several shelves were knocked down hitting Scarlet on the head, by now she was in tears and couldn't care less about the phone call, she was trying to calm her dad down and to try and get away from his outburst as safely as possible.

But the case was somewhat different at the other end of the line; Reid heard the commotion in with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing on the other end, Scarlet was asking her father to stop and he was, well he was hitting her. As he heard another crash, he ran to his car, stepped on the gas pedal and sped off without a seconds though, never turning off his phone. In a matter of minutes Reid was outside Scarlet's house, he decided against knocking on the door so he walked around until he came across a window, which he knew immediately was her bedroom.

He saw her dad yanking the girl, his eyes turned black as he concentrated on the man, suddenly Scarlet's dad yelped in pain as he held his arms and cursed everything.

Scarlet widened her eyes and never thought twice as she grabbed her phone and her wallet and sped down the stairs, opening the front door she ran where she found Reid sitting in his car.

'Get in' he cried as Scarlet never looked back and jumped into the passenger seat next to Reid, without another word he turned around and drove away.

Scarlet sank into the leather seats as she touched her forehead, she was bleeding. Reid saw this and turned direction heading straight towards the local hospital.

Noticing the change Scarlet mumbled, 'Please no, can we go somewhere else' she begged.

He sighed and changed direction again, this time towards his house.

During the trip to his house not a single word was exchanged. Scarlet sat looking out the car window trying to suppress the tears, as her head throbbed in pain and she thought about what she had just done.

Soon, Reid slowed down his car; they had arrived at an old manor house. It was bigger than Caleb's and looked even grander.

Reid helped Scarlet out of the car as he opened the front door of his mansion allowing her in. The place was huge, richly decorated with expensive pieces of art mixed with a modern and antique style.

'There is no one home' he said finally.

She nodded, as she looked at him for the first time since he had rescued her from her father, and she couldn't contain it any longer, she started to cry.

As she buried her head in Reid's chest and he hugged her tightly. She cried for several minutes, as he gently stroked her hair.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled.

He lifted her head up and looked at her with his big blue eyes and said 'don't say that ever again ok, come on let's get you sorted' as he hugged her one more time and she nodded her head. She followed Reid upstairs where he handed her a big towel.

'There is a bathroom down there, and I'll see if I can find some clothes for you ok?' she nodded as she gave him a small smile, and he closened the gap between them and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'Thank you' she whispered as she closed her eyes and felt him so close to her.

Once she found the bathroom and stripped off her clothes, she stepped into the shower and felt the hot water trickle down her spine, making each of her tensed muscles relax. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened.

What was she going to do? She couldn't go back home, her father would kill her, but then she didn't have anywhere else to go. She sighed as she shampooed her hair and then closed the tap. She wrapped herself in the big pink fluffy towel as she opened the door slowly to reveal the gigantic bedroom and there lay some clothes nicely folded on the bed.

A white cotton skirt and a green Abercrombie cami; she smiled as she put on the clothes Reid had laid for her. She wondered if he had a sister or something because this was extremely preppy and girly clothes for him to wear, she giggled at the thought. Just then there was a knock on the door, 'come in' she said as Reid walked in, now wearing shorts instead of blue jeans and another t-shirt. Hi hair was still wet, 'I had shower too' he grinned, 'glad the clothes fit you'.

She smiled and nodded, 'I didn't know you were into wearing cotton skirts' she said.

He smiled, and shook his head, 'My mum hasn't quite gotten over her youth' he said. She nodded in understanding.

'So Scarlet, before I ask anything, how about something to eat?' she grinned at her friend and nodded, 'and that blondie, sounds really good'. He stood aside allowing her to pass through like a true gentleman. She giggles at him, she felt so much better after the shower, although her head was still throbbing and she had no idea what she was going to do with her life, she felt safe here, and that is all that mattered at the moment.

Once inside the kitchen, Reid started to go through the cupboards and the fridge, 'ok I admit something I can't cook' he said with resignation.

'No problem' said Scarlet as she opened several cupboards and started to take out ingredients, 'where are the pots?' she asked.

Reid arched his eyebrows as she got everything she demanded for; soon the kitchen was full of a variety of smells.

'Are you always such sergeant like when cooking?' he asked as he tried to peel some tomatoes unsuccessfully and they splattered all over the floor.

'Nice one blondie' she smirked as she started to add the different ingredients into a large pot and stirred it.

'Well I have to admit it smells really good, I won't get poisoned will I?' he asked cheerfully.

Scarlet shook her head and turned around to face Reid, 'Nope, especially not after what you did today for me' she whispered.

Reid walked over and slowly slipped his arms over her shoulders, Scarlet winced in pain; one of her previous bruises was still paining her.

Reid felt her wince, he looked at her sympathetically, and then she said 'Dinner is ready'.

'I'll do that' as he poured the spaghetti Bolognese into a large glass bowl and took it to the breakfast table that was situated inside the very posh kitchen.

'You sit down, I'll serve the food' he said stubbornly as he put the bowl down, got the glasses out and some orange juice.

Reid dug into the spaghetti hungrily; he hadn't eaten home made food in ages.

'Well Scarlet this is amazingly good, I didn't know you were such a good cook' he said in between mouthfuls.

She smiled, 'there is a lot you don't know about me'.

'I know, but hopefully we can work that out' he said softly.

Once Reid stuffed the plated in the dish washer, 'a maid come tomorrow so don't worry' he said at the alarmed Scarlet who couldn't believe they were leaving the kitchen in such a mess.

'Come on, you have got a lot of talking to do' as he lead her to one of the living rooms. This room looked a lot more informal and comfier, there was a huge plasma television, two large cream coloured leather sofas, soft cream carpets, a large book case and under the television, there was every time of video console one could imagine. In the far corner there was a computer and several pots of plants all over the place. Scarlet she liked this room, barefoot she felt the fluffy carpet under her feet as she sat on one of the sofas slowly trying not to put on more pressure on her battered body.

Reid sat next to her, all stretched out, but with his attention entirely on Scarlet.

'Ok, I haven't asked any question until now, but after today I can't just walk away and you can't pretend nothing happened, you are acting all relaxed but I know something is very wrong'

Scarlet sighed, she nodded her head and slowly what she had been keeping a secret for over a year left her mouth to the most unexpected person, Reid Garwin. Who would have thought, two completely opposite persons, like water and oil, sitting on the same sofa were Scarlet Scott and Reid Garwin.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and well like always your reviews are more than welcomed. Love to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here ic hapter 7! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews and I hope you like this chpater tooo! On with the story...**

**Chapter 7**

'Hey Tyler, have you seen Reid?' said Caleb as he held in his hand a couple of brochures, he had been trying to phone Reid for the past hour but had got no reply.

Tyler shrugged, 'sorry haven't seen him since this afternoon, why?'

Caleb waved the brochures around, 'I found a couple of hotels that are amazingly good, just wanted his opinion, but I just can't find him. He isn't answering his phone, and he is definitely not on the school campus'.

'Well don't forget Reid has now got a ride' said Tyler with a grin on his face.

Caleb laughed, 'Yeah I forgot about that, he is probably prancing around town showing off, well see you later Ty' as Caleb walked off. 

'Any signs of Reid' said Sarah as Caleb walked into her room.

He shook his head, Sarah took the brochure from Caleb, scanned them and then said 'I think this one will do, look us girls can chare this suite, two other rooms for you guys and we get spa treatments, the place is smack in the centre of Boston, it looks like paradise and they have a really good bar' she said with a grin.

He shook his head and laughed, 'Ok then, we'll go for that one. I'll call them now, but before that…' said Caleb as he approached Sarah and started to kiss her, as she giggled and tried to push him away, eventually she stopped and wrapped her arms around Caleb as he gently pushed her onto the bed and started kissing every inch of her body.

'Shit sorry' giggled Kate as she shut the door and walked away. Sarah giggled and hid underneath Caleb's chest.

'Nice timing eh?' said Caleb with a smile. 

Sarah just nodded and the kissing was resolved.

Back in the Garwin mansion, sat a boy and a girl in deep conversation.

'I'll start from the beginning' Reid just nodded encouraging her to carry on.

'My mum came from a very rich and prestigious family, but like all stories she met a poor guy, fell in love with him and well married him to the disgust of her family. My mum was the most amazing person ever, but her parents disinherited her and closed the doors to their house until the day she died. I told you about the car accident, so you know that. The only thing my grandparents ever did was pay for my education, I used to go to a private school similar to Spencer Academy after my died decided to move away and come and live in Ipswich, wrong move, but anyway everything was going fine until he lost his job. He was really depressed and there was no way of cheering him up, then he started drinking constantly. I would come back from school and I would find him passed out, at first I didn't know what to do and I panicked but then I got used to it' she was out of breath, but she kept going she just needed to get it all out of her system. 

'Then one day, I had swim practice and I came home a little later than usual, he went berserk; completely lost it, started to call me names and said I was abandoning him and all that shit; and when I tried to defend myself he just…' as Scarlet remembered all the times her father had hit her, tears started to well up in her eyes, she tried to blink them back but they fell, but she kept going. Reid managed to control his anger as he listened to her, curling his hand into a fist. 

'Don't know what happened, or how it got so bad, he started to hit me, whenever I did something wrong he would unleash all his anger, frustration on me, as time passes I got used to it, I never told anyone, I was scared of him but after today I don't know Reid, fucking hell I don't know anything' mumbled Scarlet as she started to cry uncontrollably, Reid immediately took her in his arms, as once again she buried her head in his chest, feeling his arms securely wrapped around her. Gently he stroked her hair, it was starting to curl he observed, and thought how fragile Scarlet looked, and he couldn't believe what he had just told her, all he now wanted to do was protect her, having her curled up in a little ball and her head buried in his chest as he stroked her hair while she cried broke his heart into a million pieces.

As he tried and calm her down, he rubbed his hand up and down her back, she winced in pain, that's it he thought, what else had that son of a bitch done to her?

'Scarlet, look at me and be honest, are you in bad shape, bruised, scratched or hurt in some way except for your forehead?' he asked her softly but in a stern tone. 

She sighed as she slowly got up, she started to pull off her green cami over the top of her head revealing a giant purple bruise under her ribs, as slowly she pulled the skirt down slightly to reveal another and even bigger bruise covering her entire left thigh.

'Bastard' muttered Reid as he observed the bruises.

She smiled faintly, as Reid got up and walked towards a cupboard in the room where he got some cream.

'This will help a bit' he said slowly, as he unscrewed the top and stuck his finger in the cream and put some on the first bruise. She winced slightly as he touched her skin, slowly he rubbed the minty cream in circles, and it felt better.

Reid was trying to be as gentle as possible, her skin was so soft that it made him angry to see the bruise that was proof of the treatment she had received and no one had ever realized this for over a year. He put the cream down, as he picked up her cami and handed it to her. 

'Thank you blondie, I honestly don't know what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for you' she whispered as she slowly put the cami over her head and over her bright pink bra. 

'Don't, it's the least I could do' he whispered back, trying extremely hard to control all the emotions that were surging at having her so close but yet so far from him. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, it was driving him insane, he could feel her gentle breathing against his neck, and he could see her big brown eyes that made her look so delicate and fragile.

He turned around and sat back on the sofa, Scarlet sat next to him.

'Blondie, tell me one thing, what the fuck is going to happen to me?' she whispered, as Reid looked at her straight in the eye and said 'for starters this is going to be your new home'. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her as she curled into a ball and let her head rest against his chest.

He closed his eyes as he breathed into the smell of shampoo and minty cream. 

'Oh god' he said to himself 'don't let me fall please' as he thought of Tyler.

Without realizing how exhausting the day had been, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, until suddenly the house phone rang.

Reid could here something ringing, but he couldn't quite place it as he opened his eyes slightly and saw Scarlet fast asleep in his arms, he smiled and then realized it was the house phone. He didn't want to move as he would probably end up waking her up, his eyes went pitch black as the phone came soaring over to where he was.

'Hello?' he asked

'Dude, where the fuck are you? It's nearly midnight and nobody seems to have seen you anywhere, what are you doing at home anyway?' asked Tyler.

Reid sighed as he observed Scarlet's torso move up and down in a continuous movement, 'Ty, I have a lot to tell you but not know, something came up, I am going to stay at home tonight so I'll se you tomorrow, ok'

'Is something wrong?'

'Well not exactly, I'll tell you tomorrow ok, don't worry' as he said good bye and hung up.

Scarlet stirred as he opened her eyes and glanced at Reid, he smiled at her. Slowly she got up and straightened her skirt that had risen a long way up her thighs. 

'Sorry, I fell asleep' she mumbled.

'Quit saying sorry' he whispered back as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Scarlet smiled and sat back on the sofa again, this time she turned on the television set to see what was one when she realized it was nearly midnight.

She wondered what her father was thinking and if he was alright. She sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair.

Reid came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, 'there you go, thought you might want some because I definitely do' as he sipped from the mug.

She nodded and took the mug from him, gently she warmed her hands, although it was summer she loved hot chocolate and in the middle of the night there was nothing better than a mug of hot chocolate. 

'You ok?' he asked quietly as he observed her.

She watched the blonde boy in front of her and sighed, she put the mug down and looked at him straight in the eye and said 'not quite' as she closened the gap between them and when she was inches away from his mouth he said 'Scarlet' but she put her finger to his mouth signalling to be quiet as she gently pressed her mouth to his.

At this contact, Reid's entire body flowed with emotions he couldn't control; Scarlet parted her lips slightly as she tasted the chocolate flavour on his lips. He reacted instantaneously as he pushed his mouth harder against hers and allowed his tongue to explore every corner of her mouth in circular movements. Scarlet moved closer to him, by now she sitting on her knees with her arms wrapped around his neck, and so the kiss grew even more passionate. 

Reid moved slightly forward, as he pushed Scarlet back whilst slipping his arms around her tiny waist always being careful of her bruises. The kiss grew stronger, as his mouth travelled down her neck, and pushed her even more so she fell slowly onto the soft sofa. Scarlet lay on her back as she felt Reid travel down to her naval where he kissed every inch of her stomach letting escape small moans. Suddenly she forgot about everything, and she was starting to feel extremely hot, as if she were wearing far too many clothes. 

After suppressing his emotions, they were now surfacing at full speed. He slowly lifted her cami above her head as he took his t-shirt off. He moved down towards her breasts which were encaged in a bright pink bra, hearing her small moans escape from her mouth was driving him insane. 

Scarlet traced his back slowly with her delicate hand sending a shiver of excitement down his spine. She started to unbutton his shorts, and he was soon left in boxers. He slipped his hands behind her back as she arched it slightly, with an astonishing expertise he undid her bra letting her breasts a 'lo natural'.

Scarlet let it fall to the floor as Reid slowly and gently kissed her nipples and traced them in circular movements with his tongue. Scarlet let out a series of small moans, as she wrapped her arms around him more fiercely pressing him onto her. 

Soon every piece of clothing was removed and all that was left was a tangle of arms and legs mixed with beads of sweat enhanced by continuous moans that came from both sides.

Reid moved his hand down her thighs, as he circled one of the bruises. He sighed as he kissed her.

'I still can't believe it, but I swear nobody will never ever touch you again' he murmured as he played around with her curls.

She smiled, 'oh, not even you?' she whispered.

He grinned at her as he lay beneath him, and kissed her again, 'well I will be the exception'. She giggled, as she wiggled beneath him. 

'And where do you think you are going young lady?' he said as he stood up and watched Scarlet slip on the skirt and the cami over her naked body, not bothering to put her underwear on.

'To the bathroom' she whispered as she nipped Reid's bottom lip and turned around and walked away. Reid laughed and put on his boxers as he shook his head in amusement and sat back on the sofa and stared at the television set in front oh him. He smiled as he recalled what had happened. Being with her had been so completely different, he had been with so many other girls but this time he had felt something, a strong pang, holding her in his arms, when he suddenly realized he hadn't had sex with her he had made love to her. He had taken his time enjoying every inch of her body, she was different and he knew it. He sighed, but then there was Tyler, Reid hadn't counted on falling for Scarlet and he didn't think she had either, he shook his head, what the fuck was he going to tell Tyler?

'Shit' he mumbled, and then there was the trip to Boston this weekend, 'Shit, shit and shit' he mumbled as Scarlet walked into the room once again. There she stood knee height to a grass hopper, he could see the perfect shapes of her swollen breasts and her nipples, the sight of her was enough to make him moan, her lips were red and swollen and she just glowed, she was a dream come true.

Scarlet observed the blonde sitting in boxers on the sofa, his hair was completely ruffled, swollen lips, a six pack, strong arms in which she felt safe and which held her so gently in his arms. She had never felt like this before. She walked slowly towards him; she sat on his lap, as Reid slipped his hands under her skirt making her moan. 

Slowly she buried her head onto his bear chest, arms securely wrapped around her, as he sighed deeply.

Scarlet sensed his worry, 'oh god' she thought to herself what had she just done.

While Reid sensed Scarlet tense up, he thought 'Shit, what the hell have I just done' as the pair fell fast asleep in each others arms without one word said. 

Back in the dorms lay Tyler Simms wide awake thinking about the petite brunette who had won his heart over. He smiled at the thought of spending an entire weekend with her. Then his thoughts drifted towards his friend, Reid.

'What the hell have you been up to man?' he wondered out loud.

While in another room lay Sarah with her head resting on Caleb's bear chest, as he observed her quietly, he smiled and thought about the upcoming weekend.

Then again, lay Pogue and Kate fast asleep wrapped in each others arms unaware of what was going on outside the walls of their room, trapped in their own thoughts.

Tomorrow would be another day…

**A/N: Well ladies and gentleman, there is the spicy chapter where things go wild. I hope you liked itLove and kisses to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Ta da! Chapter 8, hope you enjoy it, on with the story…ah yes don't own anything…**

**Chapter 8**

Scarlet tried to shift position as she felt someone breathing against her neck.

'What the hell?' she wondered as the images of last night flew to her head.

She opened her eyes immediately and was welcomed by bright sunshine and Reid's steady breathing.

'Shit' she cried as she jumped out of the sofa and looked at her watch.

'Reid wake up' she cried as Reid mumbled some inaudible words.

'Reid' Scarlet moaned.

As Reid slowly came back to his senses and seeing Scarlet's appalled look on his face he realized they had over slept.

'Shit' he mumbled as he got up and played around with his hair, honestly he couldn't care less, being woken up by Scarlet was so unexpected but at the same time he felt whole.

'We overslept! I am late to school and so are you, I don't have my books with me and I have no clothes with me, shit, shit, shit' she mumbled.

Reid stared at her as her recalled everything that had happened yesterday.

'Ok, clothes we can solve, school can wait but a shower can't' he said as he pulled his boxers up slightly and walked towards the door.

Scarlet sighed as she observed the blonde boy, he turned round and said 'I'll get you clothes and towels so you can take a shower and then we can go into town and get you some clothes of your own, ok?'

She nodded and gave him a small smile as she followed him. Once they were both in separate showers, and free of her clothes she felt the hot water trickle and clean her body. She sighed as she thought what had happened last night; she wasn't sure what was going to happen now, had it been a mistake? She didn't know, but well she was going to find out sooner or later.

She wrapped herself in the towel and realized that Reid had given her clothes but she had left her bra and panties downstairs.

'Shit' she thought.

She opened the door slightly and shouted, 'Reid' and then a voice replied 'What?'

'Uh you don't think your mum has a spare bra and a pair of new panties?' she said. She heard him snicker as his blonde head popped out, then he appeared wrapped only in a towel that barely hung onto him, his hair was all wet and with a wide grin he held a black bra in his left hand and a pair of knickers that still had price tags on them.

Scarlet shook her head and smiled, 'You are a life saviour, and did you know that?'

He nodded and threw them across to her where Scarlet grabbed them and closed the door.

She put them on and then put on another skirt; this time is was a pale green cotton skirt and a white cotton cami that had the Abercrombie logo on it. She dried her hair with the towel and put on the white pumps that she had been wearing since yesterday.

She took one glance at herself on the mirror and smiled, her bruises didn't hurt as much and today she felt capable of everything.

She strode out of the door just in time to catch Reid walking out of his bedroom slipping on his army green t-shirt.

'Breakfast?' he asked.

She nodded as they walked downstairs to the kitchen where to her surprise, it had been nicely cleaned and breakfast had been laid on the table.

'Housewife, she is a gem' mumbled Reid in between bites of his waffles.

After they had stuffed their faces, Scarlet was about to ask Reid what they were going to do, when he interrupted her and said 'Ok, we will go into town get you some clothes and any other stuff you may need, we'll tell the housewife to prepare you a room so you can stay here and then we will meet up with the guys, and before I forget do you want to come to Boston with us for the weekend, I know you said no the first time I asked you but now you have no choice' grinned Reid.

'I guess so, I'm in your hands now' she said 'Reid, also I want to…'

But was immediately interrupted by Reid putting a finger on her lips, 'Scarlet, I need to ask you something, last night was it just because of what I did or was it genuine?' he asked genuinely.

Scarlet widened her eyes in surprise, 'Reid, it happened because I wanted it, because I felt it' she whispered as he closed his eyes in a sigh of relief and slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

'Why did you think I had done it then, what you too think I am a fucking slut who sleeps with whoever comes across me?' she said angrily as she breathed in the smell of his clean clothes and after shave and tried to pull away from his embrace.

Reid caught on to what she had just said and lifted her chin up and looked at her straight in the eye.

'Never ever think that, you are the most valuable thing that I have ever come across and I don't plan losing you just yet' he whispered but with a firm tone, his eyes softened as he looked at her big brown eyes.

Scarlet stared at his blue eyes, in there he saw genuine concern and for the first time in a very long time she felt safe. She hugged Reid fiercely and he stroked her hair gently.

'You won't leave me, will you?' she asked quietly.

'Never Scarlet' he whispered back as they got lost in each others arms for the time being.

'Come on, let's get you sorted and settled' he said as he tugged her toward his new car.

She giggled as she got into the passenger seat and Reid turned the ignition and drove away.

Scarlet turned on the radio, trying to find something worth listening to when Reid's phone rang.

'Answer it' he said carelessly.

Scarlet answered the phone, 'Hello?'

'Dude, oh uh is Reid there?' said the male voice who she recognized was Tyler.

'Tyler?' asked Scarlet.

'Yeah, who is this?' As just then Reid snatched the phone from her.

'Dude, I'll meet you guys in an hour or two ok, loads to tell you' he said quickly as he hung up leaving no time for Tyler to reply.

Scarlet arched her eyebrows, 'What was that about?'

'Nothing' he replied quickly, he wasn't sure what he was going to tell Tyler or if he could, he sighed as he glanced at the girl sitting next to her, she gave him a small smile.

Why did he have to fall for the wrong girl? I mean why couldn't he have fallen for Scarlet's friend or Tyler could have fallen for someone else.

Scarlet could sense that something was troubling him but she didn't say anything.

Reid parked his car, and Scarlet got out.

'Ok, shops here are a bit limited and I know the perfect little place, Spencer Academy boutique' he said with a grin, as she walked next to him and shook her head. Without thinking about it, Reid slipped his hand in between Scarlet's fingers, this took her by surprise and she stopped walking and gave Reid a tiny little peck on the lips.

He smiled, it felt so good to have her by her side, he was going to have to sort something out with Tyler, and he was going to have to understand.

They finally arrived at a tiny boutique, once inside the sale lady soon recognized Reid and she was busy getting so many pieces of clothing for Scarlet, that she finally felt overwhelmed.

'Reid, I think that's enough' she mumbled as she tried on the 100th outfit, or well it felt like that.

'This is a must have' said the chubby lady a she handed over a black cocktail dress by Valentino. Scarlet rolled her eyes as she got out of one of the pairs of jeans she had tried on.

'You must try this on, I am sure it will fit' said the chubby lady as she handed Scarlet the dress, Scarlet hesitated and eventually tried it on.

The dress was entirely black; it had spaghetti straps that wrapped themselves around her neck, and criss-crossed her back, it enhanced her cleavage and well it looked stunning on her. The dress was above her knees, as Scarlet stepped out of the changing room and twirled the dress for Reid's amusement.

Reid just stared; she looked fucking amazing; he had no words as he gaped at Scarlet. Scarlet just laughed as she saw Reid's face.

The sales lady just clapped her hands 'Oh Mr. Garwin she looks absolutely beautiful, you are one lucky man to have such a gorgeous girlfriend' she said happily.

Reid nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on at the mention of the word girlfriend, he had never ever thought about that, well it simply hadn't crossed his mind and once Scarlet went back to the changing room he thought more and more about it and the more it made sense.

Reid Garwin was thinking about having an official girlfriend, what on earth was wrong with the world?

While Scarlet was busy putting on her clothes back, in her mind she was trying to decide what she was going to buy, she was sure this boutique was expensive so she was going to have to be careful what she bought. She grabbed her things and walked to where Reid was, a bunch of shopping bags surrounding him, she just stared at him opened mouthed.

'What the hell?' she asked

'What?' he said innocently as he slipped his arms around her wait and kissed her on the cheek, and then he checked his watch.

'That was the quickest shopping trip ever' he said.

'You shouldn't have…'

'Shouldn't have what?'

'Paid for all this stuff'

'Why not?'

'Because, because you just shouldn't have!' this time a bit more irritated.

'I wanted to ok, it's the least you deserve, now come on, let's go home, leave all this stuff and meet up with the guys' he said as he grabbed the bags and carried them to the car.

Scarlet shook her head, as the sales lady said 'I have never seen him so dumbfounded with a girl, and let me tell you I have seen him with many' she said quietly as she smiled at her and waved good bye.

Scarlet thought about what she had said, there had been many, she still wanted to talk to Reid about everything, she wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do with her life, and well with her dad.

As Reid drove back to the house and they dumped all the shopping bags in Scarlet's new bedroom that was opposite Reid's, it had it's own en suite bathroom and a large king sized bed with the most beautiful view of the garden, he drove to Spencer Academy. Scarlet was sure what was not going to happen, and well Reid was dreading the moment he told Tyler about him and Scarlet.

The trip to the school was a short and quite one, as Reid parked his car and they both got out.

In a matter of second, Scarlet was the talk of the school, several girls that walked past them whispered and the rumours flew. They started from Scarlet being a supermodel to a porn star.

Reid opened the door to his dorm which to his surprise was empty; he had forgotten that it was still lesson time.

'Come on, I'll take you on a private tour of Spencer Academy' he announced as he led the way.

'This reminds me of my old school' she said quietly as they sat on the edge of a small lake that was part of the school grounds.

'What were your grandparents like? And have you spoken to them recently?' asked Reid as he threw a stone into the lake.

'Nope, I haven't spoken to them since my dad and I left Chicago and my grandma is a stuck up bitch who only cares about herself, and well my grandpa isn't too bad, he is too laid back he just lets his wife do everything' she said as she stuck her finger in the sand.

'Maybe you should get in touch with them, and tell them what happened, I mean you are their only grand daughter, they can't be that bad' he murmured as he got closer to Scarlet and in the end he ended up lying on his back with his head on Scarlet's legs as she played around with his hair.

'I don't know blondie, it's been such a long time' she said.

'I love it when you call me blondie' he murmured as he stared into the lake and let the sun soak into him.

Scarlet laughed at this comment, 'you are such a dick'

'Hey, don't you dare' he said as he got up to his feet in a flash and started to tickle her, she was in hysterics yelling 'stop, stop'

'Am I still a dick?' asked Reid playfully.

'No blondie, you are the nicest person ever' cried Scarlet in between laughs as she tried to free herself from him.

'Now that's much better' he said quietly as he pinned her onto the grass and started to kiss her.

His hand travelling up her smooth legs and under her skirt, she pushed his hands down and murmured, 'Not here for god's sake'.

He grinned as he kissed her once more, and helped her to her feet.

'Sorry, it's just that having you so close…' he muttered as he squeezed her hand.

She wagged one finger at him and then walked away leaving Reid behind.

He caught up with her and to his surprise ran into Caleb and Sarah.

'Hey you guys' said Scarlet as Reid was trying get a grip on himself.

'Hey Scarlet, what are you doing here?' asked Sarah slightly surprised to see the brunette here.

'Dude, where the fuck have you been? We have all been trying to reach you over the past day and you just seemed to have disappeared' said Caleb as he smiled at Scarlet.

Reid sighed and looked at Scarlet; Caleb looked at his friend and arched an eyebrow.

'Dude, you better sit down, you won't believe what happened' as the four of them sat on the grass and Reid and Scarlet told them everything, well except some major details like what had happened between them, which both of them were a tiny bit reluctant to tell other people just yet.

'Oh my god, are you alright?' cried Sarah as she hugged Scarlet.

Scarlet just nodded her head, 'thanks to Reid, if it hadn't been for him I honestly don't know what would have happened' she said.

Caleb was speechless, he couldn't believe it as he stared at Scarlet and got up and hugged her.

'Well now you can trust us, for anything and whenever ok, seriously Scarlet I don't understand why you put up with it but well that's history now and we'll help you sort of your life ok' said Caleb as he hugged her once more. Reid was not very happy with Caleb, there was no real need to be continuously hugging Scarlet as Reid scowled at himself for being jealous.

'Did Reid tell you about Boston?' said Sarah abruptly.

Scarlet nodded, 'Well we have sorted it all out, so you are so coming with us on Friday' as Sarah gave her a one hundred watt smile.

'Definitely' said Caleb, 'but first we must find Pogue and Tyler and tell them about this, just for the record, Tyler is going to have a bitch fit when we tell him what happened to you Scarlet'.

'Why?' she asked suspiciously.

'He cares a lot about you' said Sarah quietly as they stood up and walked away back to the main building where the dorms were.

Reid gulped back as he heard Sarah's words.

**A/N: Well there you! Another chapter! I have been so good at updating! Proud of myself, and proud of all of you for your reviews! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for taking a weee bit long to update! But I am suffering from writer;s block nooooooooooo...hopefully you guys will like this chapter and thank you sooo much for the reviews! On with the story...**

**Chapter 9**

'What's going on?' asked Pogue as he walked into one of the sitting rooms that were shared by the students living in the dorms. 'Reid, dude nice to see you again, and Scarlet, wait what's going on?'

Tyler walked into the room looking gloomy, as he raised he eyes when he saw Reid and Scarlet in the same room.

'Hey Tyler' said Scarlet with a warm smile as she kissed him hello on the cheek, making baby boy blush and receive a grin from Pogue and a head shake from Caleb, while Reid was trying to look somewhere else.

'Hey everyone, what's going on? Is it some pre meeting before we all go away for the weekend or what?'

'Yeah kind of' answered Sarah, as she looked at Caleb or Reid hopefully to begin the explaining.

Reid sighed and eventually looked at Tyler, 'Dude take a seat, a lot happened yesterday' as Tyler sat down on the arm chair opposite to Pogue.

'So, what happened?' asked Tyler without ever leaving his eyes from Scarlet, she looked absolutely beautiful with that pale green cotton skirt she was wearing.

'Dude, are you listening?' asked Caleb a bit irritated at Tyler's lack of interest.

Scarlet could feel Tyler's ayes on her and she didn't really appreciate them, they made her slightly uncomfortable, as she glanced at Reid who was looking intently as Tyler.

'I phoned Scarlet yesterday to thank her for helping me out with the community thingy, and I heard people fighting and someone was kind of losing control, I heard her dad well…' Reid was having a hard time finding the right words to explain everything, and just thinking about someone treating his girl like that just made him angry and that no one especially him had been able to prevent something like this happening; as his hand slowly curled into a fist making his knuckles go white. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder as he recognized the touch; Scarlet. He looked up to her big brown eyes and a small smile, she said 'My dad used to beat me up when he was drunk, and Reid heard it over the phone and well he saved my life, my dad just lost it yesterday…and well…I kind of just left home', as she watched Kate's, Pogue's and especially Tyler's eyes widen in shock.

Then a wave of questions attacked her, 'Oh my god, are you ok?'

'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'How long had he been doing that to you?'

'Hey, give her some time to answer your questions and breathe' said Sarah as she walked over to where Scarlet was and gently squeezed her shoulder.

Tyler was furious, not only at Scarlet's father but at himself, he had taken her home several times and had seen the way she reacted at the mention of her father and the way she behaved once she got home, he had been so stupid not to realize or even bother to ask. Slowly he walked over to where she was and whispered 'I'm sorry'.

This took Scarlet by surprise, as she looked at him and smiled at him, 'Why on earth are you sorry?'

'I should have realized, or at least have asked if anything was wrong, I took you home and…' but she interrupted him, 'Please, don't be, you didn't know, nobody did but thanks for worrying and well for being my friend' she said sincerely.

Tyler just stared at the girl in front of him, and grinned at her, 'well this weekend we are going to have a blast!'

'That's the spirit dude! This weekend is going to be fucking amazing, right gorgeous?' cried Pogue as he kissed Kate.

'Definitely, all problems must be forgotten, we must only worry about having fun' announced Caleb as he high fived with Reid.

Soon they were all talking and laughing about the coming weekend and just about everything.

'I'm hungry' announced Reid as he got his phone out and dialled a number, 'yeah hello, can I have five large pizzas, two with pineapple, two with pepperoni and extra cheese and mushrooms and one with, what else guys?'

'Chicken and sweet corn' yelled Pogue as Reid just looked at him and shrugged, 'Chicken and sweet corn, yeah Spencer Academy'.

'Good thinking' said Caleb.

Reid just grinned as Tyler walked over to where he was, 'Dude, thanks were looking after her yesterday'

'Hey no problem, I mean you would have done the same' he said quietly.

'So where is she staying? With a relative or something, because I thought I could offer her my house until she decided what to do, what do you reckon?' asked Tyler hopefully.

Reid sighed, 'She's staying at my place Ty…' as Scarlet butted into the conversation, 'Yup, it was really nice of blondie boy, until I sort my life out I will be living at your place so you are going to have to put up with me' grinned Scarlet, as Reid just smiled at her faintly.

'Oh, I didn't know that, so you get along great now, don't you?' asked Tyler sarcastically.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow, 'yeah we do, all is forgotten, and I don't see why you are getting your knickers in a twist Tyler' she said a little more harshly than intended taking Tyler by surprise, 'Yeah, sorry it's just that I care about you, and well I thought, you know with the friction and all that…'

'Tyler thanks for worrying, but I'm fine with Reid' said Scarlet as she relaxed a bit and left the two boys to deal with themselves.

'Sorry dude, being a bit over protective there, but well the weekend to Boston is coming up so if I play my cards right I might win her over' grinned Tyler.

Reid just nodded, he felt like if someone had just punched him in the stomach, this room was beginning to feel a bit stuffy; he had to get out and get some air.

'Yeah dude, just going to see if the pizza has arrived' he mumbled as he got up and walked past everyone.

'Are you alright? You look a bit funny' shouted Tyler as he shrugged and went back to where the rest were all sitting on the sofas waiting hungrily for the pizza.

Reid had not gone unnoticed; Scarlet followed the blonde boy outside where he found him sitting on the front stairs of the building. Quietly she sat down next to him, as she put her hand on top if his and squeezed it.

'What's wrong blondie?' she asked quietly.

Reid sighed as he looked at Scarlet, 'its Tyler' he whispered as he turned round to face her, her hand still on his.

'What about him?'

'He cares about you, a lot and I…'

'You can't bring yourself to tell him what happened between us' she said quietly.

He nodded his head, as their heads met and he rested his against hers.

'I don't know how, not without hurting him, and what if he doesn't forgive me?' he whispered as he stared directly at Scarlet and felt her body warmth.

'Blondie, he's your friend he'll understand, and it's not like something happened between me and him, I mean I only see him as a friend, I want you and only you' she whispered back.

Reid smiled and slowly, his head tilted and their mouths met in a small but very romantic kiss that was interrupted by the pizza man.

'Uh sorry, did you guys order pizza?' he said.

Reid smiled as Scarlet shot up and grabbed the pizzas and made a run inside leaving a hungry Reid.

'Pizza' she cried as she barged into the room and was soon attacked by a storm of hands who wanted to dig into the pizza as quickly as possible.

'Hey, don't be so greedy I paid for the bloody thing' shouted Reid who jumped to grab half a box of pepperoni pizza.

'Whatever dude, hand over the rest though' said Pogue in between mouthfuls, but was beaten by a hungry Kate who grabbed a box and started to stuff her face with it.

'Hey!' whined Pogue.

'What? I'm hungry too' said Kate defensively as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The pizza disappeared in a matter of minutes, and time flew by and it was soon time for each one to go to their respective dorms, to do any homework they had or well that's what each said. But in reality, each one was to spend time with their beloved one. Scarlet and Reid said their good byes, Reid behind the wheel as Scarlet stared through the window.

She wasn't quite sure where her ground was with Reid, she glanced quickly at him, and she wondered what he was thinking.

While Reid was having an internal conflict, lying to his friend and then there was Scarlet, she meant a lot to him, more than he realized.

'We're here' he said as he parked the car and they both got out. Scarlet closed the door to the car, but instead of walking into the house she sat on car bonnet.

Reid put the keys in his pocket and followed her.

'Reid, what's going to happen to me? I mean after this weekend, I can't stay with you forever, I have to finish school, what about my dad?' she whispered as her eyes started to well up with tears.

'Hey, hey' he said softly as he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

'I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I am going to make sure that you are ok, that you have everything you need and most important happy' he said firmly as he held her in his arms.

'I don't know Reid' she mumbled 'I honestly don't know anything anymore, and I feel like I'm on my own now again…'

Reid unwrapped his arms from her, and lifted her face up and said with pleading eyes 'Scarlet, don't say that please, you've got me'

Scarlet stared at Reid, as she thought about what had been bothering and well what was bothering him, Tyler. Did she really have him? Or was it just a temporary thing? She sighed.

'Hey, thanks for the enthusiasm!' said Reid playfully as he nipped her bottom lip.

She faintly at him; she wasn't too sure where this 'hook up' was leading to.

'Come on, let's go inside, it's getting a bit chilly' said Scarlet as she pushed Reid away and walked towards the front door.

'Want anything to drink?' asked Reid as he opened the fridge door and peered inside, he was still hungry. Scarlet tiptoed and peered into the fridge too, Reid laughed and started to tickle her.

'Stop!' she yelled as she laughed.

Scarlet managed to escape his grip and sprinted up and looked into the fridge as she grabbed a bar of chocolate from the top.

'Love chocolate' she mumbled as she bit into the bar.

Reid laughed and shook his head 'You should be fat, with all that junk food you eat'

Scarlet poked her tongue out 'So should you!'

'I swim, so I burn the fat off ok!'

'Ha, well so do I blondie!'

Scarlet turned round and marched out the kitchen door into one of the lounges, well to be more precise the one they had spent the night together.

She sat on the sofa and devoured her extremely large chocolate bar.

'Love Galaxy chocolate'

'Fatty' said Reid teasingly as he jumped onto the sofa with a giant sandwich in his hand and a can of coke in the other.

'Speak for yourself'

He bit into the sandwich as he manoeuvred his can of coke and managed to turn on the television.

'Gossip Girl' shrieked Scarlet.

'Oh no, no way, you are so not going to make me watch that crap' moaned Reid as he shook his head vigorously.

'Please blondie, please, please' begged Scarlet as she her big brown eyes widened and she put on this really cute puppy face where she stuck her lower lip put slightly.

'No…nope not even that face is going to make me change my mind' announced Reid with a grin.

As Scarlet scrunched her face and decided to change tactics, this time she got closer to Reid and allowed her leg to fall over Reid's as her finger traced his strong torso and she circled his lips.

'Please' she whispered sensually.

Reid grinned and said 'now that works for me' as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

'The remote control if mine!' she announced as she pulled away from Reid and punched the remote until Gossip Girl appeared on the screen.

Reid moaned, 'I can't believe you like this' as he pointed at the screen and made a face.

'Oh shut up blondie' she said as she stuck her tongue out childishly.

Reid grinned and got up from the sofa and blocked Scarlet view.

'Move!' she shouted.

Reid just kept grinning as he flexed his arms revealing his large well formed muscled and scooped Scarlet from the sofa taking her by surprise.

'What the hell?' cried Scarlet as she tried to free herself from the grinning Reid, she sighed as she slipped her arms around his neck.

'Gave up already?' he asked innocently.

'Might as well, it's not like I had a chance' she said.

Reid let of a small laugh as she took her up the stairs.

'And where do you think you are taking me?' demanded Scarlet.

'Wait and see' he said as they passed his room and continued up another flight of stairs, this time the stairs were more narrow, and finally Reid pushed open a door with his foot to reveal an attic that had been completely converted.

'Oh my god, it's beautiful' murmured Scarlet as Reid gently put her down. Once on her feet she looked up at the ceiling in awe, which was entirely glass and one could see the moon and the hundreds of stars that covered the sky, these illuminated the attic in such a gently way allowing her to appreciate her surroundings. The room was large and the floor was covered in a very plush cream coloured carpet that sank when she shifted her feet. To the right side of the room was located an entire wall covered in books while in the centre of the room was a square oak coffee table, to the left was a deep red suede sofa that seemed to look more like a bed than a sofa and to the right was another sofa slightly smaller than the previous one in the same colour and material, and scattered strategically were several puffs. The entire room had an eerie but romantic feeling to it as a result of the moonlight.

Reid slipped his arms round her waist.

'Nice isn't it?'

'It amazing, so peaceful' she murmured as her eyed adjusted to the faint moonlight.

'I thought you'd like it' he whispered as pulled her towards him, Scarlet didn't budge. Instead her eyes were fixed intently on the sight she was seeing.

'Scarlet baby, what's wrong?' he asked softly as he watched her.

'Reid, look, oh my god he's here, how?' she said in a shaky voice as Reid realized what she was looking at. There in his driveway, was a black Peugeot estate car, and getting out of it was none the less Scarlet's father.

Reid's eyed widened in surprise, and he said 'What on earth is he doing here?'

Scarlet shook her head, as she looked at him with fear in her eyes, 'How did he find me? Reid what am I going to do? What if he wants to take me back?'

'Hey, you are not going anywhere, and nothing is going to happen to you, ok' he said firmly as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

Reid walked into the hallway, just in time as the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and said 'Yes, can I help you?'

'Where is my daughter?' bellowed Scarlet's dad.

Reid put on a blank face, 'Your daughter? I think you must have mistaken my house for another'

'I know she is here, Scarlet' he yelled.

'Look, she isn't here, can you please go or I'm calling the police'

The dad laughed, 'you are all the same, you rich bastards, if you see her tell that she can forget she ever had a father because I couldn't care less, that two faced bitch', Reid's face was white, his fists clenched, trying to keep cool and not punch this man right in the face.

'Just go' said Reid as the man walked away from door and got into his car and drove away. Reid closed the door and started to climb up the stairs, but on the landing he found Scarlet sitting with her face between her hands crying.

'Hey, he's gone, don't cry please. You are going to be alright' he murmured as he sat next to her and hugged her.

'You heard him; he doesn't want to have anything to do with ever again'

Reid just shook his head as she continued to sob, there was nothing he could say or do just sit next to her and hug her.

'Tomorrow will be another day' he murmured.

**A/N: Ah, I am loving this! I hope you do too! Love to everyone! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Don't own anything, on with the story…**

**Chapter 10**

Slowly she turned around, and tried to hide under the covers of the warm duvet, but she knew better, today was Thursday she had to go to school, and so did Reid. She had to move on, screw her father, she could do this, and she was going to. As this time she jumped out of bed feeling more energetic, she opened the bathroom door and had a quick shower, and eventually reached the dilemma of what to wear.

Reid's house wife had put all her new clothes into respective drawers; she yet had to find out which drawer contained what. Eventually Scarlet settled on a pair of faded American eagle jeans that were ripped at the back pockets, a deep red Abercrombie cami and a cream coloured jacket. She put on a pair of black suede pumps, courtesy of the Garwin's once again and applied eyeliner, some blusher and lip gloss.

'There you go Scarlet, now you are looking slightly better' as she smacked her lips and smiled at the mirror.

She was going to get through this as she stuck her phone in her back pocket and wandered downstairs.

She entered the kitchen; Reid was no where in site, probably fast asleep. She decided she would give him ten more minutes and if he was not downstairs by then she was going to go wake him up.

She opened the fridge and took out the milk, butter and some jam. She made herself toast and a mug of hot chocolate. After eating two pieces of toast she checked the clock on the kitchen wall and marched towards blondie's room. Without bothering to knock the entered the room and found Reid fast asleep under the covers. Scarlet grinned to herself, as she jumped onto the bed in a catlike way, and bent slowly until she was inches away from his right ear, then she yelled' wake up sleeping beauty!'

Reid Garwin nearly had a heart attack as he jumped to a defensive position ready to attack only to find a laughing Scarlet.

'Thought that might work' she said as she continued to giggle.

'Very funny' said Reid sarcastically as he threw a pillow at her.

'Wee going to be late' announced Scarlet as she opened Reid's closet and threw him a t-shirt, boxers and a pair of jeans.

'Oh, so now you dress me' he said as he emphasized his shocked face.

Scarlet just grinned as she twirled around and put her hands on her hips 'seriously we are going to be late and I kind of really do want to go to school'

'Geek' mumbled Reid as he put on the t-shirt she had given him.

'Hear that' she yelled as she marched out of the room.

After Reid had managed to get a little bit respectable and had a giant breakfast, they were on their way, firstly to Scarlet's local high school and then to Spencer Academy, and by the way they were late…

'Great, I'm late' muttered Scarlet as Reid parked his car in front of the main school building which was practically deserted as everyone was in class.

'Sorry…don't I get a kiss?' he said with a first time puppy face.

Scarlet laughed at him and shook her head, 'You are one of a kind' as she bent over and gave him a little peck.

He grinned 'I'll pick you up later alright' as he waved and drove off.

Scarlet walked into the school building and towards her first lesson which was English literature and she was late and was trying to think of an excuse.

Hesitantly she turned the door knob around and entered, 'Mrs. Scott, glad to see you, please take a seat' he said pleasantly.

Scarlet wasn't quite sure what to make out of this, but she did as she was told and sat down next to her friend Aisha who gave her the questioning looks on where on earth had she been.

After the bell rang, Scarlet was asked by Mr. Dawson the literature teacher to stay behind.

'Scarlet, I'm glad you are back at school, your dad…' but was interrupted by Scarlet 'my dad…what?'

'Yes, your dad told us you ran away from home and about the fight you guys had, so we were hoping you would turn up at school and well I have already informed your dad that you are here, Scarlet you…'

'You what!! You told him I was here? You don't know anything….how could you' she screamed as she ran out of the lesson, she ran into a couple of students nearly knocking them down but she didn't care. She had to get out of the school before her dad found her. She got her phone out and dialled Reid's number.

'Fucking voice mail' she shouted as she continued to run trying to get as far away possible from the school campus.

Reid was falling asleep in his favourite lessons of all…History, not… When his phone started to vibrate, it was Scarlet but his chances of answering the phone were nil when the prehistoric teacher was giving him the evil eye all the time.

He wondered if everything was alright, he hoped they were and well tomorrow they were off to Boston and Reid had decided that the best thing was to look for her grandparents, whether she wanted to or not he was going to find them and speak to them. He soon drifted away as he though about Scarlet, she was just too perfect for him and he couldn't quite understand how things had twisted around and they had well ended up together, he smiled but it soon faded away as he remembered what Tyler had told him the night before about playing his cards right in Boston.

'What the fuck am I going to tell Tyler, I mean he is going to find out soon' he thought to himself and he fidgeted with his blank notebook.

'Dude, you alright?' asked Pogue as she nudged him in the ribs. Reid nodded back.

'Yeah, just thinking about Boston you know, it's going to be awesome' whispered Reid.

Pogue gave him the thumbs up and whispered back 'Damn right it's going to be…and dude what's the deal between you and Scarlet anyway?'

Reid nearly fell off the chair when Pogue asked that question, 'What?'

'Mr. Garwin would you mind at least keeping your mouth shut and not make too much noise I'm trying to teach here!' said the prehistoric looking teacher firmly as Reid was still trying to regain his composure.

'Deal with Scarlet, what are you talking about dude?'

'Don't go all defensive on me, Sarah, Caleb, Kate and I aren't blind you know, we do notice things, especially when Reid Garwin is trying to hide the fact that he is fucking head over heels for a girl, now that doesn't happen EVER!' said Pogue triumphantly.

Reid had his mouth wide opened, and there he had thought that he had done a good job covering up, he had been very wrong…eventually Reid just sighed, 'Whatever Pogue, but Tyler liked Scarlet and I shouldn't have…'

'Hey, we know. It's not like we are saying that you stole Tyler's girl because in reality that was never quite the truth, well not even close and you know it. You got there first and well let's be honest it's not like Scarlet seems in the least bit interested in Tyler, so dude no worries here just be honest with him'

Reid just stared at his friend, what the fuck was wrong with this picture, well the fact that Pogue was giving him advice! Now that was a new thing…

Reid nodded his head and whispered once more 'Thanks dude, who thought you were good at giving advice'

'Shut up blondie' murmured Pogue back as he nudged Reid in the ribs this time harder making him jump.

'Dickhead' said Reid.

While in town, Scarlet was running for her life, she swore to god she had just seen her father's car whizze by and then her phone rang.

'Girl, where the fuck are you? The teachers have gone ballistic and you are nowhere to be found, what's going on Scarlet?' demanded Aisha.

Scarlet trying to catch her breath said 'my dad used to beat me up, and remember that blonde guy outside school the other day, well he rescued me and I don't really want to go back to my house, and you know get beaten up again' said Scarlet a bit too casually.

'What the fuck!' yelled Aisha, 'You should've told me, and no worried I ain't spilling the beans honey'

'I know, I know, I should have trusted you, and Aisha thanks' said Scarlet as she hung up and looked around. Her father should be at the school by now, and knowing him he was going to hunt her down like an animal, she had to get out of this tiny town. She tried Reid's number once more, voice mail again.

'Urgh' muttered Scarlet as she desperately scrolled down her phone book only to realize there was no one she could phone for help.

She sighed and recognized the small boutique Reid had taken her to buy her clothes, she walked in expecting nothing and to her giant surprise she ran into a very unexpected person; Caleb's mother.

'Well hello dear' she said to Scarlet's surprise.

'Uh hello Mrs. Danvers' said Scarlet shyly.

'Oh please, call me Evelyn, Mrs. Danvers just sounds too old'

Scarlet nodded, as she observed Evelyn Danvers, the last and only time she had seen her she had seemed strict and unpleasant, but today she looked very nice and even caring.

'So shouldn't you be at school?' asked Mrs. Danvers as she looked at a black dress.

'Well yes, but I…'

'Skiving?'

'Not exactly'

'Then I don't understand' she said as Scarlet glanced through the show window.

'Expecting someone?' she said just as she recognized her father's car passing slowly as she quickly walked away from the window.

Now or never, she thought to herself.

'Mrs. Danvers, sorry to bother you but would you mind giving me a lift home, I don't live very far from Spencer…' but was interrupted, 'Scarlet, is everything alright?' said the lady as she looked at Scarlet.

Scarlet sighed, and shook her head, 'Not really' she said quietly as Evelyn Danvers nodded her head, and walked out the boutique followed by Scarlet. Once inside her jaguar, she put on her Dolce & Gabanna sunglasses and sped off.

Scarlet never said a word during the trip, Evelyn Danvers drove with confidence, hand firmly gripping the steering wheel, never did she ask Scarlet where she lived, she drove to the Danvers' Estate, parked her car, took her sunglasses and turned towards Scarlet and said 'how about a cup of tea and a biscuit?'

Scarlet smiled and nodded as both women got out of the car and walked into the enormous house.

Scarlet had no idea what came with the cup of tea and biscuits, a cake with a stripper popping out of it maybe? She was soon to find out…

**A/N: Ta da! Another complete chapter! Yey! Well I really hope you like it and thanks to ALL of you for being patient and reviewing. I know I have been really slow updating, apologies! Until the next chapter that hopefully will come soon… **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, don't own anything

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, don't own anything! Read &Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Scarlet followed Mrs. Danvers into the kitchen where she sat down while Mrs. Danvers fussed with the kettle and got out a tin of homemade raisin biscuits.

'So Scarlet, tell me what's wrong?'

Scarlet sighed; she wasn't sure whether she should be telling this lady about her abusive dad. I mean she was classy and rich and well, what would she think of her?

Evelyn Danvers stared at the petite girl in front of her, there was something about this girl that was just so familiar but she couldn't put two and two together, it's like she had known her from somewhere but she wasn't sure.

'I was hiding from my dad when I ran into you'

'Your dad? Why may I ask?'

Then all the memories that Scarlet had been trying to forget and suppress came back to her, 'he used to beat me up' she said quietly as she watched Mrs. Danvers' eyes widen but the lady didn't say anything just nodded her head and encouraged her to keep going.

'We used to live in Chicago before my mother died and my dad decided to move up here, and he kind of lost himself and well…'

'He started to beat you up for no reason at all, yes that makes perfect sense' finished Evelyn a little more sternly than she had expected.

'Look, forget it' said Scarlet as she started to get up.

'No, I'm sorry. It's just I can't quite believe a father would do that to his own child. Please stay, I would like to help you in any way I can'

Scarlet looked at her, this time her eyes had softened and she meant what she was saying.

'Well, I don't have anywhere else I to go now. Ok, I'll tell you my story, just let me finish it in one go', Mrs. Danvers nodded.

'My mum was an only child who came from a very prestigious family in Chicago, although I am not quite sure where they exactly originated, old money. Anyway my grandparents weren't very happy that their only child married a loser like my father, so they pretty much cut any connections with her, although they did pay for my education. We were a happy bunch, the three of us until my mum died in a car crash. My dad sold everything and we moved up here, he loved her a lot, and well I think he kind of gave up on life and started to drink and when he lost his job here things got worse and he started to take it all out on me…' finished Scarlet as she gulped down the last of her tea and had another biscuit.

Mrs. Danvers listened and nodded, then she asked, 'what was you mother's name?'

Scarlet looked at her and said, 'Claire Marriott' and for the first time she saw Evelyn Danvers smile as she put her cup down and said 'I knew your mother'.

It was Scarlet's time to widen her eyes in surprise, 'what? How did you know my mother?'

'Well, we went to the same school in Boston. That's where we met, and we stayed in touch ever since until she married your dad, Carl Scott if my memory is correct'

Scarlet nodded at the mention of her father's name.

'Yes, we were good friends, and last I heard of her she had had a little girl, which I now know is you. I also knew your grandparents, I used to go to stay with them in Chicago quite a lot on the school holidays, we used to have a lovely time Claire and I, and Scarlet I am so sorry about your mum, but let me tell you, you look a lot like her, the same big chocolate eyes'

Scarlet couldn't control the tears, and she sat there crying as she heard this women tell her she looked like her mother.

'I miss her so much' she mumbled as she tried to wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

'I can imagine, but honey, you can count on me for anything alright, I am so happy to have found you and about your father, we will make sure nothing ever happens to you'.

'We?'

'Well me and the boys, they are very fond of you, haven't you noticed?' she said with a big smile.

Scarlet nodded and gave her a faint smile.

'Thank you Mrs. Danvers'

'Oh no, call me Evelyn please. So tell me, where are you staying?'

'At Reid's house, he was the one that found about my dad, and he kind of rescued me'

Evelyn let out a chuckle as she squeezed Scarlet's hand, 'then I am sure he will take good care of you until we sort something out for the long term, clothing wise and general items you are alright I hope?'

Scarlet nodded and this time gave her a bigger smile.

'Now that's the spirit Scarlet. I know this might be too soon, but have you thought about contacting your grandparents?'

Scarlet shook her head, 'No, I don't know them at all; I mean they were never close to me and I always got the impression that they didn't like me because of my dad'

'I think you have got the wrong end of the stick here, maybe one day you should try and get in touch with them, and you never know they might surprise you. What I remember of them is that they were lovely people, your grandpa was very caring and laid back and although your grandma was a bit on the strict side sometimes, she was a lot of fun and very outgoing. Don't make up you mind now, there is still time and I have heard that you are off to Boston tomorrow, am I right?'

Scarlet laughed, 'My grandma outgoing and fun, now way I remember her being a right stuck up and mean lady, maybe you have got the wrong person here and yeah we are going to Boston tomorrow'

'Well, are you all set for tomorrow?'

Scarlet shook her head, she was planning to make her suitcase tonight and since she was not planning to go to school tomorrow, she had time.

'I am not going to school tomorrow so I should be alright'

'Yes, school is going to be a problem. I think I am right in saying that your teachers know nothing about this, and so they think that you have simply run away from home'

Scarlet nodded.

'Well you are going to have to clarify things if you want to go back without fear of being abducted by your father'

Scarlet sighed, 'I know, it's just that what if they don't believe me, and then facing all my friend's sympathetic looks and have to do all the explaining over and over again about how and why it happened. I don't think I'm quite ready to do that…maybe I could take some time off…'

'Don't worry about it just now, we'll figure it out, now are you sure Reid equipped you with everything you need not just casual clothing?' said Evelyn mischievously.

'I'm fine really. I've got plenty of clothes, jeans and t-shirts'

Evelyn chuckled, 'You definitely don't have everything you need, would I be right to say that you didn't go shopping for underwear with him'

Scarlet went bright red and shook her head, 'No, not at all'

'Then we have got some shopping to do, come on'

'No, really I'm fine' urged Scarlet.

'Don't worry about money, it's my treat and you have no idea how long I have wanted to go shopping with the daughter I've never had'

Scarlet smiled at the lady and finally accepted, and off they went. This time it wasn't a small townie boutique but a proper shopping mall.

'Wow, I haven't been in one of these for ages' murmured Scarlet as she looked at her surrounding. Hundreds of shops filled with gorgeous clothing.

'Well, we need nice smart dresses and bras and undies, we mustn't forget those. Come on, this shop is amazing' as they both entered a very posh shop that sold any type of dress you could ever wish for.

Shoes were next, heels, pumps, flips flops and you name it were bought. Evelyn Danvers was more excited than Scarlet as she shopped. More jeans, t-shirts, jackets, fleeces and underwear were bought.

After having lunch at a small café, both headed back to the car loaded with shopping bags.

Evelyn looked at her gold watch that read five past three.

'Time has flown buy, let's get you back to Reid's house and I'll leave you to sort out everything.

As they drove back to Ipswich, Evelyn had never felt so happy talking to another person for a very long time. She told Scarlet about her school adventures she and her mother used to have, old boyfriends and well pretty much everything except for some major details about her family.

Once Evelyn parked her red jaguar, Scarlet thanked her and got out and opened the boot and started to get out all the bags when out came Reid in a flash.

'Scarlet, where were you? I was worried like hell, I tried phoning you loads of times but you never answered your phone, are you alright?'

'Reid, easy now, yeah I'm fine'

'Whose car is this anyway?' asked Reid with jealousy as Mrs. Danvers popped out.

'Well hello Reid, how are you?'

'Mrs. Danvers, what are…?'

'I took Scarlet shopping, and we had some catching up to do and well I hope you enjoy your trip to Boston, and Scarlet I would love you to come over for lunch with me tomorrow as I get a bit lonely sometimes'

'Sure, I have nothing else to do, I'll be there and thanks again for everything'

'No problem honey' she said as she waved good bye and drove off.

'What the fuck was that about? I'm lost here' said Reid with a very confused look on his face that made Scarlet burst out laughing.

'I'll tell you inside, now come on help with this stuff that I swear I will never wear' said Scarlet as she loaded Reid and he wobbled his way into her bedroom where he dumped everything on the bed.

'I could do with some explanation'

'Food and then I will speak'

'Yeah, I'll go for that I'm starving'

After both of them had devoured two giant sausage and bacon sandwiches and Scarlet had managed to tell Reid all about her day.

'You're kidding me right? I mean, I can't believe how small this world is…'

'I know, imagine my shock when she told me she knew my mother'

Reid nodded, 'But you're alright, I mean I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone, but your dad didn't get to you, did he?'

She smiled as she observed Reid's concern and said 'I'm fine but thanks for asking'

Reid hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as he said 'ready for tomorrow?'

'Ready sergeant'

He grinned at her and this time he pressed his lips onto hers, as she instinctively responded twisting her head slightly to avoid any collisions.

'This isn't too bad' she thought as she felt Reid's hand caress her hair and neck.

**A/N: Mrs. Danvers is a cool lady after all! Boston here we come….'till next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scarlet lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, it was funny how things were turning out. Caleb's mum knew Scarlet's mum, she was off to Boston with a group of friends, she had loads of new clothes and well she had even met someone who maybe would become her boyfriend or well who knew with Reid; as Scarlet thought about the turn of events. She wasn't loosing sleep over what was going to happen to her in the long term, she was taking Evelyn's advice, forget about everything this weekend and enjoy.

She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It was nearly seven o'clock, and Reid wasn't up. Although she wasn't going to school, he was and she was going to make sure he went! As she got out of bed and walked over to his bedroom.

Quietly she opened the door, this time it was no surprise to find Reid all over his bed, leg falling out, duvet on the floor and pillows no where to be seen. She smiled, as she scanned the room for an item she had seen previously.

'Aha! There it is' as she grabbed the air hornet and tiptoed closer to Reid and she squeezed it and out came a lout noise startling Scarlet and Reid because she hadn't expected it to be that loud.

'What the fuck?!' yelled Reid as he jumped out of bed and was on his feet ready for his attacker.

'Morning sleepy head' said Scarlet innocently as she batted her eyelashes.

'You!' he cried pointing his index finger at her 'I hate you, I mean I was having the coolest dream ever, shit I'm going to be late'

'Thank you Scarlet for waking me up so I will not be late to school again' said Scarlet in a mocking voice.

'Yeah, yeah, you don't have to go to school but I do, now how about some help with clothing' grinned Reid as he took another glance as Scarlet who was barefoot, wearing tiny white cotton shorts that showed off her toned legs and killer thighs and a baby blue strappy camisole revealing her perky oval shaped breasts.

'Thank you God, for sending me this gorgeous girl that will wake me up everyday' thought Reid as he walked into the bathroom.

Scarlet opened his closet and got a pair of light blue Diesel jeans and a navy coloured American eagle t-shit that had written on it some random phrase.

'I'm going downstairs' yelled Scarlet as she made her way to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

After fifteen minutes, showered and smelling of Ralph Lauren aftershave walked down Reid with a grin on his face.

'I tell you, you dress me better than I do myself' as he grabbed the box of frosted flakes.

'I know' said Scarlet.

'So, going to Mrs. Danvers for lunch, I still can't believe it. I mean when she got out of the car yesterday she was happy, she looked different; I tell you it's weird. I wonder what Caleb's got to say today about all this'

'I know it is all quite weird, but she is really nice, and I can imagine she gets really lonely in that house'

'I never said she wasn't nice, I mean she's always been really cool but it's just these last years after Caleb's dad got ill that she became so secluded'

Scarlet looked up and raised an eyebrow, 'I thought Caleb's dad had died'

Reid quickly realized he had just screwed up and said 'Yeah you know what I mean, ill then comes death'

Scarlet shrugged and said 'Yeah, well you better get going, I'm going to pack some stuff for the trip and make my way to the Danvers Manor'

'Shit, the trip I forgot I had to pack. I'll do that when I come back. I'll be here at around three o'clock because I have a free last, and we are meeting outside the dorms. So I'll meet you here and then we can take a cab or something, and meet up with the rest of the crew'

Scarlet nodded, 'are you sure we are going to fit in Tyler's hummer?'

'I hope so, if not we will work something out, ok I'm off I'll catch you later alright' as he gave her a quick peck and disappeared.

Scarlet sighed as she saw Reid drive away, she knew they had something but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe this trip was going to explain what exactly was going on between them.

She cleared the table and put all the dishes in the wash, she couldn't be bothered to wash and she knew somebody else was going to do it anyway. She felt a tinge of shame, but she shook it off, it wasn't like she never washed the plates.

She walked up the grand stairs and turned around to observe the house, it was beautiful, in many ways it was similar to the Danvers' Manor, but the Garwin's was slightly grander and more pompous. She jumped and made her way to her bedroom where she opened the drawers and closet and got a small suitcase out which Evelyn had bought for her. She filled it was a couple of jeans, t-shirts, two dresses and two skirts, a pair of pumps, heels some bras and underwear, her shampoo, some makeup, toothbrush and toothpaste and then she zipped it up. She grabbed her new handbag which was absolutely gorgeous; she had fallen in love with the moment she set eyes on it. A soft brown leather Chloe handbag which could fit pretty much anything; she put her phone charger, her wallet which contained her bank cards and a couple of dollars, her student ID and a couple of small pictures of her and her dad and mum. She looked at it and shut it quickly, no bad thought this weekend. As she filled her bag with some stuff, and then changed into some clothes time had flown buy, and it was soon time for her to go to Evelyn's. She phoned a taxi and waited around fifteen minutes until it arrived, grabbed her stuff and was off.

Wearing the same pair of jeans she wore yesterday with a light green Abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of brown converse all stars, she rang the doorbell.

In a matter of seconds, the door was opened and revealed Evelyn dressed in a pair of beige linen trousers and a white cotton blouse. She was barefoot and had a huge smile on her face, Scarlet noticed that her face seemed to have lost several years over the past days and she looked so much better.

'Scarlet!' cried Evelyn as she embraced her as a long lost daughter, feeling slightly embarrassed and squeezed Scarlet managed to say 'Hey Evelyn'.

'Come on in, I am cooking lunch today' she said with a big smile as she led the way to the kitchen which was a massive mess, cups and pans, vegetables, bags of pasta and who knows what else lay all over the maisonette. One of the employees in the mansion looked a bit overwhelmed with all the mess, by this Scarlet guessed that Evelyn had never once cooked in her life. She smiled at the lady and said, 'Sounds great, how about I help you cook?' she said which was received by a big smile from the housewife and an even bigger smile from Evelyn.

'Marvellous, don't you think Bertha?' she said to the slightly podgy lady next to her which was obviously the housewife.

'Yes Madame' said Bertha in slightly broken English.

'So, do you have any preferences?' as she inspected the variety of ingredients available.

'I'm not sure, what do you have in mind?' as she observed the young girl looking at the ingredients.

Scarlet grinned, as she grouped the two other women and soon all three were busy stirring, cutting, seasoning, and stuffing their faces as they samples Scarlet's food.

After Bertha had laid the table, and helped Scarlet put all the food on it, the two women sat on the long table contemplating the pile of food.

Scarlet asked shyly, 'Isn't Bertha joining us?'

Evelyn looked slightly taken aback, then she smiled and nodded as she invited Bertha to join them.

Soon, they piled on their plates, pork chops cooked in honey with apricots, steamed vegetables, baked potatoes stuffed with cheese and ham and for the Scarlet's very sweet tooth; sticky toffee pudding. She had managed to bake a rectangular sponge cake which one covered with a toffee sauce made out of brown sugar, the three women ate quietly as they devoured the food.

The first to speak was none the less than Bertha, 'Well, this was an amazing lunch especially coming from such a young cook, well may I add I am very surprised that you can cook, quite an achievement in today's generation'

Scarlet smiled at the women, 'Thanks Bertha, kind of had to learn'. Bertha nodded and excused herself from the table as she called another maid to help clear the table.

'Delicious Scarlet, I can't even make a salad!' exclaimed Evelyn as both women left the table and made their way onto one of the gardens which had a beautiful set of garden chairs. The sun was shining and the garden was full of beautiful flowers that came in every colour imagined. They sat down and Evelyn chatted away, telling her a variety of little stories and embarrassing stories about Caleb and the boys.

After spending some time in the garden chatting away to Evelyn, Scarlet said her good byes and went back to the Garwin mansion. Reid was going to pack his things and they were then going to meet with the rest of the team outside the dorms, she wondered how they were going to all fit in the hummer. Well it was seven of them, two in the front, four at the back and one unlucky person in the boot.

Scarlet had already packed everything she needed, so she was ready. The taxi arrived at the mansion, she paid the fare and out she got. There she saw the black hummer, and as she unlocked the front door she ran into Tyler.

'Hey, what you doing here?'

'Hey Scarlet, how's it going? Well, uh just waiting for Reid to pack and well for you and then drive you guys back to the dorms where we shall meet the rest' said Tyler a little bit too fast.

Scarlet nodded, 'I'll go grab my stuff then' as she jumped onto the stairs and disappeared into the second floor.

She peered into Reid's room, which was an absolute mess. Clothes lying all over the place, 'you alright there?'

'You! I thought you had bailed on me' shouted Reid.

'Me? No way, Tyler is downstairs' said Scarlet a bit too flatly.

Reid looked up at her, and gave her a forced smile. He knew what she meant, he hadn't managed to tell Tyler about them, and he knew Scarlet didn't like this. He was going to tell his friend soon, but well first let Boston roll…

A/N: Next chapter coming up ASAP! I promise I won't take ages this time!


End file.
